Kiss My Hand At My Command
by Reppa
Summary: Finished, will go back for touch ups. Sequel soon. What will Kaiba do when Jou finally gets the better of him? Yaoi. Seme JUke K. Chapter 2 will be a lemon and from there on. Only updating with good reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

By Reppa

It was so much better to be lounging back in his seat, ignoring every word the teacher muttered. He wasn't sure if it was something on angles or on fractions, Jounouchi was too busy sleeping happily, head slung over the back of his chair. His papers and materials were still sitting in his backpack, he hadn't bothered to pull them out. He grunted from the nudging Honda was giving him with a foot and he swung an arm out as he sat up, "What d'ya want?"

"Try to stay awake, I know the teacher doesn't care if you don't pay attention, but I do cause I get tired of your whining on your grades." The brunette scowled, jabbing his friend in the back with his pen. 

"Please, you don't do any better than me, and at least I have more than one class I'm excellin' in." That was art and soccer. Jouno actually loved to paint, for many reasons, plus it was a great excuse to make a real mess. Half his wardrobe probably had paint spatters all over it, which was something that had pissed his father off to no end, though he was always pissed off. 

But now, he didn't have to worry over his dad. Jou had his own apartment near the Turtle Card Shop, and not a too shabby one at that. One bedroom, a bathroom, big enough place to appease his 'I've gotta pace around and run' and just small enough to make a single resident comfortable. Good neighborhood, close to friends, and the necessities like stores and the mall were a walk away. And all for a reasonable price he could manage with his current job at Otogi's Game Shop. He would have worked for Yugi's grandfather, but it wouldn't have paid so well.

Shifting in his seat, his brown eyes scanned over the other occupants of the class, his sights falling on his friends one by one. Ryou, he was totally cool save his smarmy yami. Yugi, who had to be the coolest out of the bunch. Anzu, she was growing on his nerves, he never did like cheerleaders. Malik, how that happened he had no idea but it was great to have someone besides Honda to get drunk and crazy with. And lastly Honda, who was just…Honda.

Then he looked over at his rival, Kaiba. His dark eyes narrowed for a minute before he shook his head and looked away. Kaiba was actually an odd case to him. He didn't truly hate the guy, his attitude just irked him to no end. How Jou would love to discipline it out of him. That thought made him grin as did the image of the billionaire on his hands and knees in front of him and collared.

If he wasn't in class at the moment, the blond probably would have started to drool all over his blue school jacket, but he made sure to save that for later. That would be something all right. '_Yeah, really something, but it'd nevah happen, someone like Kaiba don't bow to anyone! He'd probably only do that if he could get-_'

Jounouchi's eyes suddenly bulged in stark realization, he slowly turned to look at Malik. Actually, he was staring really. And it took the pale eyed Egyptian quite a while before he finally noticed, cocking his head as he looked over at him, a brow raised, "I don't think I want to know, but what do you want, J?"

"Ra."

"Huh?"

"Ra."

"…Rawr?"

"Your God card, baka." The blonde hissed, looking very agitated, he didn't want to play at the time. Of all people, the Rod bearer should have understood better. It was bloody Ra for crying out loud! Wasn't it a God in his religion? He let his hand run over his face with a sigh, turning to him once more, "Remember, when we made that deal? About Bakura? And if I won, I got The Winged Dragon of Ra? You never forked it ova."

"I know." Malik replied with a snicker before he yelped as Jou grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him over, he tilted his head again as he regarded him thoughtfully, "Can't wait?"

"For your stupid yami to beat Yugi? Hell no! Tell him he needs to find another way. Give it to me now, it's, like, the golden freaking ticket of opportunity!" The somewhat curious glint that showed in the Egyptian's eyes told him he shouldn't have said that as he leaned back, letting the other go.

"What are you talking about? What kind of opportunity are we talking about?"

Jounouchi jerked his thumb in the CEO's direction and silently mouthed it to him. It took a couple more mouthed messages before Malik finally caught on, Jou could swear, the guy was as slow as him when he wasn't trying. The sandy haired boy had to grin wickedly at that, pulling his deck from his jacket, "I get pictures. Deal?"

"Sure, jes let 'im see the exchange." He received a nod, pulling out the God card and extending it to the blond, the picture of the golden dragon facing Kaiba. Jou slowly reached out to take it as he spoke rather loudly, "Thanks, this God'll make my deck top notch."

Whether Seto had looked up at that, he wasn't sure. On a side glance, he watched his friend take a not so inconspicuous look behind before turning to him with a smirk. Oh, so he had seen. That was good. And knowing Kaiba, the wheels in his head were turning and planning on getting it from him as they returned to paying attention, or looking like it at least. But Jounouchi already had plans, and he had to act on them quickly. 

Quickly scribbling it all down, he wrote down a few special notes before handing the slip of paper to Malik, who looked it over and made a few inquiries on anything extra. Jou agreed to most of them and they both went along with the rest of the group once the bell rang. He didn't noticed the intent stare that bore into his back as he left.

Both boys had separated from the others as they went outside into the parking lot. Jou had yet to get a car, so he depended on Malik and the boy's motorcycle to get to and from some places. They both lived in the same apartment complex, which made it all the more easy. Leaning on the car parked by the bike, Katsuya crossed his arms, "So until tomorrow, I avoid Kaiba at all costs, maybe even by ditching school tomorrow. And then, I go to him for the deal."

"You've actually put a great deal of thought into this, I'm surprised. If you're ditching, I'll ditch with, I'm passing anyway." Malik chuckled at the bird he was shot for his one comment as he settled onto the seat of his bike. Jouno then got on behind him, wrapping his arms about his waist after slipping the helmet on.

"Yeah, you need to type it all up for me. Being the suit that he is, Kaiba can't say no to somethin' like that, plus he likes to keep his word. You jes gotta type it up for me." He snickered, taking a moment to enjoy the wind on his face as they drove off. It was a relatively short ride, but it was always an enjoyable one. It was also to get crotch to ass on Malik.

Jounouchi would admit it, he found the Egyptian pretty attractive. Well, very attractive. Gorgeous amethyst eyes, tanned skin, and sand blond hair with a very fine, lean figure. The two had actually screwed each other a couple of times. And with a great deal of passion too. It was all just for fun, but they eventually stopped when the albino tomb robber got wind and became one hell of a jealous spirit. Gave Jou a black eye for a bit, funny thing was, Malik and Bakura weren't even involved. And the Egyptian boy had no idea what to do over all of it.

When they came to a halt in the complex parking lot, both simultaneously pulled off their helmets. Jou slid off and collected their stuff as Malik got off when he was done. They both made off for the Egyptian's apartment, figuring they could do the homework quickly before the papers could be typed up, the sooner the better in the blond's opinion.

The homework took little time. Nothing but easy math and equations. Now it came down to the brunt of their labor, Malik took a seat before his computer, waiting as the machine started up so he could begin the text program. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he made out the document, pausing occasionally to listen to Jounouchi tell him something or to briefly glance over the notes they had both put together.

"Well, the basic gist is there. Ten pages…though it may not be convincing enough. Well…all the convincing he needs is the card, but is there anything else?" Malik inquired, leaning away from the soft glow of the computer screen to turn to him. It was pretty late by now, near midnight. It hadn't taken that long to type, but of course, the two had goofed off quite a bit.

"No, it all looks good. I jes don't want Kaiba trying to find a loophole." 

The Egyptian laughed at that, leaning forward now with his hands placed on his knees. "No way for him to get out of it. You could treat him like shit and have him sleep outside, and there'd be no breach. But, just so that we can really get him to sign, we'll do an imaginative loophole. Should such an event happen, which won't even be possible, that'd be the only thing to break it. We just hope he doesn't realize it."

"Tough luck, Kaiba would be lookin' for the fine print."

"Ah, but remember…He's also known for underestimating you, J, and that's where you get him. He'll glance it over and sign. He won't worry to fully read it."

Jounouchi hadn't thought of that and an evil smirk played across his lips. He really couldn't blame the brunette for underestimating him. "You know, even if you are on our side, you're still an evil bastard."

The Egyptian smiled wickedly, drumming his fingers together, "Oh, I know. And I'm so very proud of it, my sadistic friend."

*

Never once had someone done that and it'd be best if it were the last time. Up and out of the blue, a ten leafed packet was dropped on his hands as he typed. Seto stared down at the papers with a bit of surprise before looking up at Malik, his icy eyes baleful. The boy had a wide smile on his face and both hands hidden behind his back. The CEO scowled lightly at him, "What is this?"

"Ah, master Jounouchi Katsuya wished to make a proposition with you I'm sure you can't refuse! All you need to do is sign…" At that, the Egyptian brought his left hand around to hold a black red flecked rose set in an ink bottle to the CEO who just stared at it. Malik snorted as he sat the bottle on top of the papers to continue, "…and the possession of The Winged Dragon of Ra is yours!" Then, his other hand came around to show off said card.

Kaiba's cold eyes widened a little as he eyed the card hungrily, brows knit together as he looked down at what he was being told to read. He was sure it was some stupid proposal of Jounouchi's to have him leave him and his friends alone or something of the sort. Seto smirked up at Malik as he plucked the rose up, casually glancing the packet over. He tossed it back onto the desk, "Do I really need to sign this?"

"Yeah, it's his insurance you'll stick to the terms. And don't ask me what they are, read them. That's why they're typed out, moron."

"You do all of this?" Came the suspicion driven question.

"Nope. Jou did it all, his idea and his terms in every sense, dip."

"Play his pet? You're joking right?" Seto hissed, glaring daggers at him. This sounded unusually fishy to him, as he looked away from the other boy to glimpse at the papers. He wondered where Jou had gotten the gaul, and the balls, to do this. "He wants me to act like a slave for him?"

"Only for a short while." Malik replied with a somewhat sensual purr, hands folded in front of him. In truth, Jou made it out for a month, but the Egyptian wasn't sure whether what Seto considered a short time coincided with what Jou thought a short time, though in all honesty he knew better. The blond had written it out to cover an entire year. But the papers stated a certain amount of time, he was sure Kaiba wouldn't even bother asking.

This time, the brunette picked the packet up to flip through it, reading it intently. He didn't like most of this. '_Do as I'm told, for a short amount of time and cope with all conditions… obedience… None of this looks like anything the mutt would write…_'

"Well? Jou is setting a time limit to how long you take to decide, you twit." 

That caused Kaiba to tear his eyes from the text. His cold eyes narrowed fiercely, placing the packet down on his lap. "Excuse me? Call me one more name and I'll take that Millennium Rod of yours and cram it where it will hurt the most. And what time limit are you babbling about?"

"You have an hour to read and sign before it's lunch, and then you find him at the table near the back and hand it to him. If you agree, come to him with your head bowed and when you give it to him, take a chair and sit down with your back to him. If you disagree, tear it in two and give it to him. Happy reading." Malik left him with that, hurriedly leaving to head on his way back to class and to inform his friend he had made the delivery.

Seto frowned to himself, flipping through it all once, then twice, and then for a third time. It paid to be as quick a reader as he was. He rubbed his chin as he thought his decision over, it was a God card. A damned God card and one of the strongest of the three. The brunette was finding it hard to resist the chance. He was sure, with this chance in hand, Jounouchi would probably refuse his demands for a duel to win it.

'_It's only for a short time…and I doubt he'd be mean and set out to humiliate me in any way. And even if he does, I can get him back ten fold when the contract is up_.' Kaiba smirked confidently as he turned to the very last page to dip the rose tip in the ink and swiftly write his signature out. With a rough sigh, he wiped the ink away from the stem and carefully placed the flower in his suit case. Blowing on the wet ink till it dried, he stood from his seat the instant the class was dismissed to head on his way to the cafeteria.

If memory served him as faithfully as it always did, he had to find Jounouchi and approach him with his head bent, present the papers and sit in a chair with his back turned. Why, he didn't really want to know as his arctic eyes scanned the lunch room for a head full of honey blond hair. 

He found him indeed, sitting near the back and on top of the table, and Malik was sitting before him in a chair with his back to him. Seto stood there for a moment, watching the blond pet the Egyptian in a loving sort of manner as the smaller boy cooed at the attention. The CEO was sure somewhere in the room, a jealous tomb robber friend of theirs was watching, he had heard things after all.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba began striding forward towards the two, only bending his head down when he was within a few feet of them. He stopped two feet from the table and held out the packet. Already, he felt completely stupid for the way he was standing and he wondered when the papers weren't going to be taken. His grip on his briefcase tightened in annoyance as he continued standing there, before he cleared his throat loudly.

"I see you, I see you. Jes wanted to make you stand there for a while." The packet was forcefully snatched from his hand and the CEO had to fight the urge to shout at the blond for his attitude. He felt Malik grab his arm and sit him down on the chair he had been sitting in and he remained silent as he listened to Jouno shuffle the papers, making a few grunts of approval. "Okay…all looks in order. Gimme the collar, Mal."

Seto's head then whipped around at that. No one had mentioned a collar. The blond grunted at him, reaching out to grasp his chin and turn his face away. The brunette frowned as the Egyptian came around in front of him and cupped his face, tilting his chin up. His slanted eyes darted from left to right as he felt Jouno's hands come around on either side in his neck. He saw the collar, gold with sapphire studs in it and a cat head shaped tag that said 'Seto' and a bell on it. He watched with disdain as the other teen attached the collar to him and Malik let him go.

"You are nevah to take that off, you are nevah to try and cushion the bell so it makes no noise. You nevah question me, talk back, protest, whine, complain, nothing. You go home today, tell Mokuba some excuse and let him take care of your company with some guidance at a distance. Then you come to my apartment and you come to my place, not yours." Jouno explained, turning the CEO's face away when Seto tried to look at him, "In public, we call each other by our official names. But in private, I am master, and you are slave."

Seto sighed noisily at all of these terms, crossing his arms. This time he did not turn to the blond, taking the hint after his face kept being turned away, "And how long is this supposed to last? Your papers were sketchy on that."

"A year."

"_WHAT_?!?!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 2

By Reppa

Seto could not believe what he was hearing. A year? A _year_?! That was not short. He expected a month at best. The enraged CEO jumped to his feet rounding on the blond as he pointed an accusing finger at him, "Now wait just a damned minute! A year is _not _a short amount of time! This breaches that contract of yours, now hand me that God card!"

A smirk hung on Jounouchi's lips as he took a quick glance at the packet, before returning his sights to the spiteful brunette, "Wow, you read some of it! No, it's breached if I deceive you. But I haven't deceived you yet. A year, to me, is a short amount of time. It'll go by quickly. No where did it say it was going by your idea of how things are. And you raise your voice to me again, I'll put you in your place 'front of all these people."

His stomach sunk at that, taking a chance glance at the fellow students who stopped to stare at them. Licking his lips tentatively, turning back to the other two who continued grinning impishly at him. He had to calm down, it was obvious he hadn't read it all as detailed as he thought he did. "Let me read that again…"

"No. Sit."

Now he felt like he'd been socked in the stomach. With an agitated scowl, he slowly took his seat once more. He sat there emotionless as Jouno pet him as he had been with Malik a while ago, running his fingers through the brunette's soft short hair, "Now, after school, I'm gonna be riding with you to your place. You're gonna go talk to Mokuba, and then come back and we go home. Don't worry about bringing _too _much clothin'…you, ah, won't need them about the apartment. See ya."

Kaiba jerked his head up as the blond gave him a last pat on his head before he and the Egyptian left him alone. The rest of the students had returned to what they had been occupied with earlier. The CEO groaned as he stood up to make his way to his next class. He was partially worried on what to expect later on as he sat down behind Yugi, who decided to turn to him and make an inquiry, "What happened in the lunch room?"

"What…?"

"You, Jou, and Malik."

He snorted in his usual air of arrogance, looking away to fish for his assignments in his briefcase. No one save those two con artists needed to know about this, "It's none of your business, Yugi, so turn around and pay attention to class." The smaller boy stared for a moment longer before turning away.

The class crawled along and it only served to make the unsure, nervous feeling in his gut worse. A frightening assortment of possible scenarios played through his head as he tried to listen, he felt the lecture best for him compared to the images his mind was playing on him. He shuddered for a moment, forcefully slapping his pen down. Now he couldn't concentrate, the more he mulled over it, the more sure he was that he was going to regret his decision.

When it was finally over, Seto wet his lips once more with dread settled in his stomach. The CEO rather hoped that Jou was a forgetful as he always was and he'd at least prolong the torture by a day. But he cursed his luck as right there leaning against his stretch limo, was the blond, chatting avidly with the driver.

Kaiba took a deep breath and reminded himself nothing scared him as he approached his ride, face impeccably stern, "All right, let's do this. Get in."

"Wait…I musta heard wrong…" Jounouchi smirked as he shooed the driver away and he set to stand by his new slave, "Are we telling' master orders? It should be the other way. Now open the door for me."

Once again, Seto breathed away the wave of fury that threatened to make him throttle the other teen as he stepped forward and opened the door, standing back so the blond could get in. When he had, the brunette slid in next to him and slammed the door. As the car started moving, Kaiab yelped as he fell on his rear on the limo floor. He whirled around at the snickering he heard behind him, "What? I like you better at my feet."

Seto abruptly turned away, pursing his lips in ire. The brunette told himself he couldn't let himself get worked up now, especially if he was enduring a long term of this. Oh, but when he found a loophole out of this, there would be hell to pay. Indeed there would be.

The limo soon came to a halt before the mansion, and Seto quickly evacuated the car as fast as he possibly could. Once he stalked into the residence, he pulled his personal maid aside and ordered her to pack a suitcase with clothing. She began to ask why but his shouts to be quick scared her off to do his bidding. He had to steel himself to tell Mokuba what was going on, but to leave out certain details.

He found his little brother in the game room, playing around with a friend on a video game console. Kaiba padded over to his young sibling, crouching down behind him, "Hey, Mokuba, I have something I need to take care of for the next year, so you're in charge. You know what to do, of course."

The kid hadn't been paying attention for a second as he turned around, "Wha, wait, what are you talking about, Seto?"

"I have to go somewhere for a year. I'll keep in contact, don't worry. It's not too far from here. You're in charge." The older Kaiba brought out the note he had written during his last class of the day, the blond's phone number and address were neatly put in text for his little brother's convenience, "I can't say why. Will you be okay with all of this?"

"Um…no?"

Seto shook his head, ordering his little brother to just do as he said before he left him. It was always nice that even though Mokuba was wonderfully stubborn, he would still listen to him at least. Picking up his case full of clothes, he left a few more final orders with the woman before he padded out of the mansion towards the limo. He could see Jou had made himself perfectly comfortable, lounged across the seats.

"About time. I'd spank you if your driver wasn't watchin'." The blond gestured to the front where the dark eyed man gave him quite the peculiar look while Jou gave him directions to the apartment complex he lived in. He smirked as he toyed with the CEO's hair, much to the blue eyed teen's great annoyance, "Man, I could pet you all day…"

Seto had to sit through the pettings all the way from the boulevard he lived on to the street that was occupied by the complex. It was actually much nicer than he had figured it'd be, average, but far better than what else there was. Obviously, Jou could get a decent job. He stiffened as he felt his neck nuzzled gently and started to shiver slightly at the warm breath against his neck. What on earth could he be doing?

He licked his lips as the ride came to a stop and Jou clamored out. This was the moment of truth, the moment where he would see just what the hell he'd really gotten himself into. Slowly, as if to try and prolong it, the brunette sluggishly climbed out, following far behind the other as he was led to his new temporary home.

Ascending the steps, clenched his grip on the handle of his briefcase as he went. Aside from his clothing, he also had his laptop and cell phone. Jou had stated that while he went to work, Seto needed something to occupy himself and what better than his computer. At least the blond had _some _common sense.

Jounouchi stood by the door to his apartment, holding it open as he waved him in. Seto's gaze washed over the place, taking note it was fairly nice. He'd seen better of course, but for the blond, this was another pleasant surprise. The CEO came to a halt in the midst of the living room as Jou grabbed his arm, "Stop right there. Throw your stuff on the couch. We need to take care of a few things."

These 'few things' were how he looked at the moment. Kaiba sighed in agitation, hands placed on his hips, "Well, what's wrong with how I look?"

"Take your clothes off." Seto's cold eyes widened in shock. He stared dumbly at himself before looking back to him incredulously. Jouno just flicked at a button of his jacket as he repeated himself, his tone more stern than before, "Take off your clothes, Seto. Now."

The brunette scowled in anger, crossing his arms with defiance, "And what if I don't?" His answer came as quickly as his retort. Seto stumbled backwards onto the ground gawked up at him with utter surprise with a loud yelp. Jou had just backhanded him clear across his face.

"You nevah talk back. Do what you're told, now if I have to tell you again, I'll do worse than that." Katsuya really didn't want to have to slap the other boy around, but he knew for a fact he'd have to do it several times. He had been positive the billionaire wasn't going to take him seriously and he was right. Now he watched Kaiba get back to his feet shakily, eyeing him like he would strike at him again. The blond cleared his throat loudly as he waited.

'_Bastard…I hate him…He'll so pay for that…_' Seto cautiously watched as the other flexed his hand warningly, and he decided he very well couldn't stand another blow. He loathed pain to a great extent. Looking down as his cheeks warmed faintly as he bit by bit undid his shirt and peeled off his jacket and shirt. Jou grinned as he admired the finely toned torso the brunette had. Then Kaiba slid his pants off as well as his shoes and socks, left with just his boxers.

"Ah, all of it."

"You can't be-" The billionaire tensed as he watched Jou's cocoa eyes narrow dangerously. Obviously he _wasn't _joking. Once again, he averted his eyes from him as he slowly pulled down his black silk boxers. By now he could practically _hear _Jounouchi grinning as his face flushed in embarrassment. "Well, are you happy, Jounouchi?"

"Ah ah ah, it's master to you. And I'm very happy, since I have such a foxy slave." He listened to the blond round him and he had to purse his lips at the feel of fingers brushing against his exposed back. Seto's breath quickened slightly, now he felt like he was some horse being examined during auction. He gasped as Jou's hand slid between his thigh, fingers tracing his entrance before he fondled his balls. The brunette whimpered at this, unsure whether he was enjoying or loathing the experience.

"Now, slave. You do whateva I say. I say get on your knees, you do it. Now, do it, get on your knees." If he wasn't maintaining his control, Jou would have cracked up at the despondent expression on the CEO's face as he slowly complied, going down to his knees and giving him a hateful stare.

"Good." He ran a finger along the kneeling teen's jaw line with a pleased smile, "And…if I say meow like the beauty of a kitty you are, you do it. Go on, meow for me and make it cute." Pale in his face, Seto mewed very softly, picking up the volume when Jou cleared his throat loudly.

"That could use a bit of work…and…if I told you to lovingly nuzzle your pretty little face in my crotch, you do it. Well? What are you waiting for?" It looked like Seto was about to look faintly disgusted as he leaned forward, burying his face into the warmth of Jou's pelvis. He gulped back a frustrated growl as he quickly leaned away. "Good, good. You just need to at least look a little more enthusiastic 'bout it."

The blond stepped back to look over his 'pet' before moving to sit on his couch, crossing one leg over the other, "You stay naked while you're in my apartment, no sitting on the furniture too, I don't like the pets on the couch. Now, come 'ere."

Seto began to climb to his feet when he looked up, hearing him clap his hands loudly, "No, no, no. You can't walk around. You're my pet, Kaiba, you're like a big overgrown, pretty kitty cat. You crawl on all four when you're called and when you move around. And when I feed you, you're gonna eat out of the nice little dual dish I got for you. Who knows, maybe I'll slip you cat food a few times."

He felt suddenly sick to his stomach once more, this was too much. No where had he even dreamed Jounouchi could have such a twisted sense of humor. Seto wasn't even sure if he himself would have been so bad, like when Otogi put the blond in the dog suit, which he had seen on TV. The brunette was certain he wasn't going to last an entire year like this and he prayed the other wasn't serious about feeding him real cat food. He also prayed Jou was struck by lightning.

Jouno grinned at him, beckoning him over and watching quite happily as the CEO crawled over to him. He was going to enjoy this so much, it was such an incredible turn on to see him on all four, hips swaying as he moved like it was so natural for him. Kaiba was such a great human feline. His grin just grew boarder as he watched him settle back on his legs, hands folded in his lap and head bent. It was apparent Seto didn't even want to look at him now. "Well…now we have to see how obedient we're going to be. Last thing tonight, and then that'll be all I want from you."

Kaiba slowly turned his eyes up to him, frowning at that. He was sure it was something rather extreme, but if it stopped any further humiliation, he'd do it quickly and get it over with. "What is it?"

"What is it….?"

"Master…"

He grinned at that, petting him lovingly for that while tapping at the bell about his neck playfully, "Jes a little something'." Jou abruptly unbuttoned and tugged down his zipper, causing Seto's eyes to bulge in horror. And here he thought it couldn't get any worst. His face went violently red as he stared at the blond's very erect cock. "Well, you got me worked up so…"

Kaiba started to shake his head, making to turn and take off until he gasped for breath, the other teen had a firm grasp on his collar and painfully pulled him back, "Do it, that's an order slave."

If he didn't want to maintain the rest of his already battered dignity, the brunette would have started crying on the spot. "You never said…" He choked, not daring to look up at him, he didn't want to give him any further satisfaction.

"Nevah said in exact words what I would have you do, jes stated that you do what I want and you know what I want so do it. 'Member, you signed the deal." The blond continued to grin as his new slave sighed in defeat, edging between his knees and leaning forward with his hands poised on his master's thighs. 

Seto tensed slightly, closing his cold eyes as he hesitantly let his tongue lick from the base of the blond's hardened shaft to the tip. His face stayed red as he started to suckle delicately, his tongue moving in circles over the head. His brows twitched as he felt the other's fingers comb through his soft brown hair and listened to his encouraging words. Sliding his mouth over the hot staff, he gradually started to relax as he sucked harder, causing Jou to moan.

The blond didn't think Seto would be so good with that mouth of his, but he was pleasantly surprised to see he was very good with it. He growled lowly in his throat at the feel of the brunette's teeth lightly grazing his sensitive flesh, and he moaned as he felt him lap up the precum rather eagerly. It was bliss.

The CEO whimpered softly, his head moving back and forth as he continued his ministrations, growing to like this quickly. He winced for a moment as Jou's gripped his hair rather painfully as he threw his head back, but it served as a fair warning for the blond's climax. Seto fought back choking as he drank the other's seed, paying no mind to the juices running down his chin as he cleaned him off. Jou sighed as he looked down at him, petting him once more, "Well…that wasn't as bad as you wanted to make it, now wasn't it?"

Kaiba just glared at him, licking his lips clean. Even if it wasn't so bad, he hadn't wanted to do it. His cheeks were still red as he slid from between his knees and leaned against the couch with a huff, "I'm not dignifying that with a response…"

"Oh, you're just pissy cause you liked it." Jounouchi teased, fixing himself and quickly re-zipping his fly. He was definitely going to have his pet do that more often. Practice made perfect and he didn't mind being the dummy.

"I did not…"

"Well, that was some pretty anxious sucking for someone who didn't like it." The billionaire's face drained of color at that and he hung his head. He didn't want to say anything, he was sure if he did, it'd just give the blond ammo to return fire with. Seto twitched slightly as he felt the other teen scratch behind his ear before he stood up and stretched, "Well, it's time for bed, tomorrow's going to be even more fun."

Seto was now starting to pray that at least _one _of them was struck by lightning.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. Mwa ha ha, this story seems rather popular…Good! Now, what I thought would be a good idea was, if anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 3

By Reppa

Kaiba was somewhat thankful that Jou wasn't going to be _inhumanly _mean. When he had followed the blond as directed into his bedroom, he dreaded the idea of being dragged under the sheets with him. But it turned out Jouno wasn't going to do that…yet. At the foot of the bed was a wide assortment of feather pillows and a quilt, which the brunette was unbelievably thankful for. The apartment was practically freezing, the thermostat all the way down to seventy two degrees.

For the night, he had wormed under the blanket as he made himself comfortable. He had pressed a couple of the pillows to his ears to block out his 'master's' snoring. The CEO had remained in his slumber Saturday morning even as the blond woke up for work, only twitching a little as his head was scratched. It was close to noon when Seto finally woke up and he yawned lazily. It had been who knew how long since he last had the chance to sleep in.

He glanced around curiously, brow raised as he caught no sign on Jounouchi before he looked down at a note that had been left on a pillow.

'_Gone off to work. Your food's out and you can do whatever, but if I catch you gone, on the couch, anything missing from the fridge and pantry, or clothed when I get home you're not going to like what I do to you._

-Jou'

"How sweet…" Seto scowled, crumpling the paper up and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. It irked him that he had no idea when he would be home, so he couldn't quite take the risk of doing anything save work on his computer. But what had happened with it? Last he saw, he had thrown it along with his suitcase of clothes onto the couch. Both were missing.

Standing up on his feet, he stretched with a delicate moan. He hated crawling about already. Then he scowled once more as he pried the collar off and threw it aside. It was chafing miserably by now. Stalking about, Seto looked as hard as he could for his things. They weren't under the couch, under any bed, no where in the cupboards, closets, or other places they could possibly be.

"What the hell did he do with it?" He didn't care about the clothes now, the laptop was of the utmost importance. Turning about, he looked about on the floor for the discarded sapphire studded collar. In any case, he had to put it back on before Jou came home. But now he couldn't find _that _either. He blanched, searching the floor, it had landed under the coffee table, he saw it and now it was missing.

The brunette swore angrily, crawling around as he searched on. No where, no where at all. He had only turned his back for a moment. Were there animals about he didn't know of? "Damn it! Where is it?"

Licking his lips, Seto sat up and sighed. Jounouchi wasn't really a hard ass, despite that little something last night, the blond would probably accept some lame excuse like 'It must have fallen off, I tried to find it as quickly as possible when I noticed!'. Accidents did happen after all.

With that plan in mind, he resumed his hunt for his missing belongings, but an hour later there was still nothing. In hunger, Seto took a look at what was left for him to eat, fearing something appalling. But he was pleasantly surprised to see sausage and toast. He relaxed as he causally ate, he would have rummaged for a fork had he the opportunity. But he expected the blond to look for anything out of slights. Which was why he had taken such care in his searching.

He drummed his fingers noisily as he looked about before he slowly started to push up from his sideways laying position. The brunette seriously hoped that wasn't a person on the patio balcony. He tensed, sliding behind the wall next to the double slide doors to peer out behind the curtains. It was Malik, back turned to the doors and looking out over the complex. How and why he was there was beyond him but his cold eyes lit up they descended to the briefcase and laptop by the sandy blond's feet.

Also, his gold collar was dangling from the Egyptian's hands over the banister. Seto leaned back as he tried to figure out how in the Gods' names the boy had got in, snuck about behind him, got the collar without the bell ringing to slide outside onto the balcony. Returning to look now, he suffered a near heart attack when he came face to face to the Egyptian, who smiled cheekily at him.

Malik waggled his brows at him as he stood back up, holding the collar aloft and pointing at it. He mouthed silently, 'Want this?'

The CEO calmed himself as he nodded quickly before crying out, jumping and slamming his hands on the glass as he watched the other boy toss it away. He paled further as Malik snickered at him, climbing onto the left portion of the banister and jumping to the balcony next door. Seto was thankful his personal things hadn't been thrown as he slowly edged the door open and dragged them back inside.

But now the collar was outside, laying in the grass or who knew what lied behind the buildings. Now he really couldn't say it had tumbled off. For all he knew, Malik would walk right up to Jou, beaming brightly as he chirped, '_Oh, Seto's collar? Fell off? You must mean thrown off since I saw it flying out the window a while ago!_'

:_Oh! That little shit!_: Kaiba snorted, setting his things aside. He'd just tell Jou what happened. The only slight alteration would be he never took the collar off, it fell off. The CEO jumped as he heard the door open and close and he anxiously looked around the corner to see the blond sauntering in, frowning a little.

He knew it. He knew that bastard bimbo of an Egyptian would have said something. Looking up while trying to look as angelic as he possibly could, he watched as Jou crouched down, rather forcefully grabbing the CEO's chin, "Why did you throw your collar outside? I told you nevah to take it off."

"I didn't! It fell off and when I looked, Ishtar was on the balcony and _he _threw it off." Seto explained calmly. That was why he was so good at lying, as he managed a calm, emotionless expression as he spoke, never blinking or looking away. That was how you lied best, avoiding eye contact got you caught.

"Aw…" Jou cooed with a lopsided smile, stroking his the other's pointed chin with his thumb, "Well, it's so nice to know I picked such an honest pet…" With that, the blond stood up to amble over and flop onto the couch with a mellow sigh. Then he waved his hand for Seto to come over. 

The brunette regarded him in suspicion as he crawled over, that had seemed a little too easy, but this was Jounouchi after all. When he stopped, settling back by the blonde's feet, he raised a brow as Jou gestured for him to get up, not uttering a word. Now this was all seeming a bit strange. Huffing in agitation, he started to his feet before he found himself being jerked forward. He shook his head as he tried to crawl off the blonde's lap but he couldn't with the other's hold on his waist.

"Funny little thing is though…Malik _told _me he threw it outside. But you took it off and I told you, never take the collar off." Jou smirked down at him with a firm grip about his waist with one arm. 

Kaiba scowled up at him, still trying to wrestle away, "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"This." The brunette suddenly yelped in both pain and surprise when he felt the blond slap him on his exposed rear. Now he clawed at the floor for escape, his efforts redoubling when the next hit came. He winced as he tried to push through on the blonde's legs, or clawed at the carpeting, or pulled on the couch itself but he was stuck.

"Come on, Kaiba, can't you take your beatings like a man?" Jou laughed loudly while the disciplinary spanking continued. He was having a ball and it was a riot to watch the billionaire squirm so much. The blond blushed faintly at the friction due to Kaiba's ongoing attempts to get free, it was giving him a hard on from the brunette's struggling form. Deciding to end it quickly, he finally let go to watch the other tumble head over heel on the floor.

Never had he felt so humiliated, Seto whirled around to growl fiercely at him, but all he got was another roar of laughter. He rubbed his sore backside as Jou regained control, "Don't think I'm joking when I tell you to do somethin' and that you're not gonna get punished if you don't! Now get over here so I can put this back on, or do you need a spanking with somethin' a little more convincin'?" To prove his point, he looped a finger on his belt and gave it a demonstrative tug, "I would hate to use this, might leave a mark on that nice set of buns."

He was given a look as if he were some nut from the crazy houses, obviously Seto was feeling very disagreeable today. Jou lifted up the collar and gestured once more for him to come over. But he wasn't. The blonde's cocoa eyes narrowed at him, "Ah, Kaiba, need a remindin' of what happened a minute ago 'cause you didn't listen?"

"Fuck you." The brunette spat, it didn't look as if he wanted to cooperate any further. 

:_Damn_.: Jou thought, hiding the smirk that threatened, :_Already one day gone and he's already rebellin'! Well…we'll have to fix that!_: Clearing his throat, he cast a look towards the patio doors, "You know, it'd be real embarrassin' if Yugi and the others had seen you like that."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Jes' another precaution to get you to listen…Malik took pictures."

"_What_?!" Seto's icy eyes bulged in horror, he had to be kidding. Actually, he scratched that, he wouldn't put it past him. Him or that Egyptian. "You wouldn't dare…"  


The other teen shook his head with another loud snicker, "Dude, look who you're talkin' to! I think the first thing you were thinking when I told you to give me a blow job was something just like that!"

Unfortunately, he was right. At this point, he couldn't very well put anything past the blond anymore now. But it was bad enough he was enduring this with the two of them, if Yugi alone heard anything of this, it'd be when Seto decided to crawl into a hole and die. The image of a picture of the previous spectacle all over the school walls made him feel disgustingly ill.

Gnashing his teeth together, the brunette hung his head as he came back to him. His steely eyes narrowed at the comment of how much better that was as his chin was tilted up and Jou replaced the collar, dismissing him with a fairly harsh slap across his face. 

*

Seto had remained out of sight for most of the day after that, it seemed the blond wasn't in the mood to torture him further for now. Jou wanted to fall over laughing once again, he found his slave's hiding behind the plant and leering at him viciously so funny it should have been illegal. Still, he had to do what he did because Jou didn't want a slave who would argue back too much. They could argue back, but not as much as Seto would.

Right now, Jounouchi was lounged back, lying across the couch and flipping through his deck. He wanted to do something fun, and he had a craving for strawberries and whipped cream. Suddenly, Jou sat bolt upright with the broadest grin possible, "Seto!"

"No…"

"Get ova here!" The blond bellowed, swinging his legs over and bouncing to his feet, stalking towards the kitchen, "Go into the bedroom and lay down, you don't do it and I'll tie you up outside for the whole apartment building to see! And we have real perverts about too!"

He snorted maliciously as he crawled into the next room and onto the bed. Something told him this was not going to be pleasant. The brunette laid down on his back while propping one leg over his bent other to wait. This thing screamed 'sexual molesting' all over it, but it wasn't like he could go running from the apartment now or lock himself up in the bathroom.

Seto shifted slightly, finding the bed surprisingly comfortable. Sharing it with Jou didn't sound too bad then, it definitely beat sleeping on the floor. His head jerked up as he heard the blond shuffle in and shut the door, he had a bowl of strawberries and a can in tow, what was in the can, Seto wasn't sure. He didn't really want to know either.

Setting the objects aside, Jou opened the topmost drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Kaiba knew he was going to dislike it and he was right as he started up to scramble away. But Jou caught him about the ankle and dragged him back, "Yeesh, you move pretty damned fast when you want to, so why don't you be this quick for me?"

"I'm not answering a question you already answered!" Seto spat, trying to grab onto the bedpost or something to pull away. But soon he found himself pinned on his back once more and his hands cuffed to said bedpost over his head. He growled lowly as he fidgeted to free himself. "Calm down, Kaiba, I think you'll like this! All you have to do is sit and enjoy it."

With a triumphant smirk, Jouno reached over to pick up the bowl and set it next to the both of them. Stradling the brunette's hips, he held a strawberry top and leaves trimmed making the whole edible, over the billionaire's face, "See? Want one? They're awfully juicy."

Kaiba made a face at him, turning away with his nose pointed up, a rather snobbish motion. Jou snickered as he ate the fruit and held up the canister, shaking it vigorously before it sprayed some of the contents into his hand. From the looks, it was whipped cream. Without warning, the blond smeared the smooth cream all over the other's chest, getting a yelp from how cold it was. Seto scowled, shifting uncomfortably from the chilly cream.

He then gasped lightly as Jou bent down, lapping sensually at it. The CEO's face screwed up as the teen's tongue ran over one of his nipples, both slightly hard from the chill of the cream and growing even more so from the oral attack from Jouno. Another gasp escaped him as he felt the blonde's teeth nip painfully at the tender flesh. Jou leaned back with a feral grin when he was finished, "See? It's all good…"

"Bastard…" Seto hissed, his cheeks flushing violently, and then he yelped quite loudly as his right nipple was pinched.

"Be quiet, you liked it anyway, I can tell." The blond promptly ground his hips into his to illustrate, eliciting a partially restrained moan, "See? Now chill."

The brunette's cheeks were still flushed red as his 'master's' hands combed up his sides gently. It looked as though Jounouchi was going to end up doing more than lapping up cream and eating up strawberries before he finished. The blond reached over to pick up the can for another application before he fell forward onto Seto's chest, "What the hell…!"

Jou looked back over his shoulder over the tanned arms wrapped around his neck. It was Malik, attached to him with his legs wrapped around his waist and arms about his neck. The Egyptian pouted at him, whining softly, "I want some fun too, you know, J. It's hard to watch you play and not do anything!"

"I can see…and feel that." The blond looked down past him before turning back to look down at Seto, who wasn't exactly looking too pleased about this. Jou just grinned once more as he rubbed his hands together, "Well, two company and three's a crowd, so let's have a party!"

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

And no threesome _just _yet, but it will be along eventually, say chapter 7 or so. *has no idea how long this fic will go, depends on how many ideas she can get* Plus I will be letting Malik have fun with the two of them at some point. Maybe even some side chapters between him and Bakura? And, Jou may seem even more bastardized here but an evil Jou is soooooooo much fun! ^^; Finally, I think I heard someone mention shower scene, so I'm making it in this chapter.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 4

By Reppa

Seto's felt ill as his stomach churned at the new turn of events. His cheek burned brilliantly, while his breath quickened. All sorts of images were starting to run through his mind of what the two planned to do to him. His delusions were starting to scare him as he writhed to get away, fear growing into blind panic. "Help!! Help!! Rape!"

"Holy shit!" Jou yelped in surprise, clamping a hand over the brunette's mouth. He couldn't believe the billionaire just up and started to scream such things. The blond frowned to look back at the Egyptian, "Hey, you better go, a threesome is a bit soon for him. 'Sides, I'd rather pop the cherry alone first anyway…"

"Poo on you, you're no fun. Either of you." Malik removed himself from his friend's back, not parting without slapping at his shoulder hard with another huff. 

Taking a deep breath, Jounouchi turned his attention back to his pet who glared daggers at him. "Okay, I'm gonna remove my hand…scream like that again and I will really have to hurt you. Now chill." Slowly, he let his hand slide from Seto's mouth as he reached up and undid the straps. He was shocked when the CEO moved as fast as lightning and bowled him over off the bed. The blond partially expected that, and he figured it'd be a while until he found him too.

After a moment, he got up and went hunting. It did take him a while, but he found the brunette pent up in the bathroom. Door locked of course. Jou snorted, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the door frame, "Aw, come on, Kaiba, you liked the lickin'! Promise we'll get back to it later!"

There was a growl from the other side of the door along with the sound of shower curtains getting a very vicious tug. Seto was sitting in the tub, glaring balefully at the door, "Go to hell, baka. That was a very big violation on my rights!"

"Um, hello? You signed away your rights, you moron! Don't get mad at me for your stupid mistake! By the way, weren't you supposed to be the genius of school? Did your brain take a vacation, Kaiba???" Jou scowled with agitation. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't held a gun to his head and made him. All he had done was give him something to gain in the end. In Jou's opinion, something that wasn't truly worth it, but Kaiba did anything to get a winning card. "Look, pal, it was your greed for power an' winnin' that got you into this, let's just say this is your come around!"

He could hear the sound of a loud thud and some whining noises. Snorting, he pushed off from the wall and faced the door, "Now come outta there, I can jimmy it open if I have to and if I have to, it'll be a spankin'."

"Fuck you, I'm not doing this anymore…"

"You can't quit! You're only out of this if the contract is breached. 'Sides, didn't anyone ever tell you not to be such a pussy and quit when you didn't like something?? Now open the damned door!"

Only one person had really told him that, and if he were an actual cat, his fur would have started to bristle. Getting to his feet, he stalked up to the door and looked as if it weren't in his way as he spat back at the blond, "Listen here, mutt, I don't like to be told what to do…I don't like to be hit…I especially don't like your touchy feely horny self. You'd have to tie me up in the cold and starve me and torture me before I do another thing you say!"

*

"There's nothin' good on…" Jou mumbled darkly. At the moment, he was lounged back on the couch channel surfing. The blond suppressed a grin as he listened to the patio doors get banged on. Clearing his throat, he continued flipping through the channels, "Hey, it was your idea, so live with it!"

Indeed, he had taken Seto on his word. After waiting a moment, sure the brunette had settled back into the tub, Jou had burst in through the door after working it open. It took a lot of cat and mouse along with having to haul him to get the brunette outside. There, he had promptly tied him up on the patio and left him there. It was fair to say Kaiba was probably very shocked by all of this since he sat there afterwards for several minutes gawking after him as he closed the doors and locked them.

That…had been a week ago. Personally, Jouno was surprised the CEO lasted so long. He had expected him to give a while earlier. He had teased him through the doors too, occasionally standing there to eat lunch or breakfast while the only thing he gave Seto was a bowl of water. Not a bottle or a glass, but a bowl. It was safe to say the billionaire was losing his temper.

Seto would have hung himself off the patio by now if he didn't have Mokuba waiting for him. All he could do was huff at the blond through the doors. He could break them, but then he'd have a great deal of trouble when he was inside. Plus he couldn't exactly go anywhere with no clothes, since he had no idea where Jou actually kept either of theirs. Seriously, where could the blond be stashing everything??

Then there was the option of untying the rope and risking jumping down. But he wasn't as acrobatic as Malik, so it would be safe to say he would end up breaking his leg. Besides, a very early and earnest working at the knot showed Jou had tied it excruciatingly tight. Either way, none of them were good enough ideas to work.

:_This is cruelty. I wouldn't have been so mean to the mutt….When this is over, I'll get his deck, and tear it up and then I'll sue him for what little he has and have him living on the streets like the dog he is!_: He thought to himself with chattering teeth. Why he had said 'the cold' was beyond him. He loathed the cold, absolutely abhorred it. :_He's just as terrible as_…:

The brunette shook his head, he didn't really want to think of that, not now. Leaning back limply against the banister, he whined softly. And he was starving and it did no good to see Jounouchi mockingly eating in front of him like he usually did. With a scowl, he kicked the doors before getting a response of 'Hey, it was your idea!'. He snorted as he crossed his arms and pushed his knees together. 

Along with having to freeze his bare ass off and go without food, a couple of the next door neighbors were staring at him. A couple even hooted and did catcalls at him. Jou hadn't been lying when he said a lot of them were rather perverted.

Suddenly Seto jerked forward and started to pound his fists on the door, "Let me in!! Now!"

It was obvious Jou was waiting for something as he came to the doors, opening one to poke his head out of, "Oh? Let you in? What do you say?"

"Now."

"No…"

"…"

"Dude, I'm not letting you in till I hear what you need to say. So say it and you can come in and I'll give ya somethin' to eat." The blond shifted on his feet as he waited, he figured he'd let Seto in soon enough anyway, he couldn't really stand keeping him outside like that. It was just too degrading for the arrogant brunette. He'd apologize later to him, that was for sure. "I don't like to be mean, you know…"

"Well, you don't have to! Now let me in already!" Kaiba spat, rubbing his arms for warmth as he glared up at him. He refused to apologize or beg to be let in.

"Look, Kaiba, I do because you're a very uncooperative slave-"

"You're a very bastardized asshole! Now. Let. Me. In!!"

Jou shook his head, before he grinned evilly, "Fine…you can come in after one thing…."

He raised a brow as he watched the blond turn away and leave him for a moment. Seto frowned, wondering what the other could possibly be up to. Just as he turned his attention away, he was hit by a torrent of cold water. He couldn't believe him, he had just dumped a large bucket's worth of cold water on him! Bolting to his feet, he gagged on the and stumbled back into the banister, his knees shaking.

Too busy trying to warm himself, Kaiba chattered his teeth as Jou undid the leash and stood back for him to go back in. The brunette did so with a great deal of vigor, though it didn't seem to help, the apartment was just as cold as it was outside. Coming back inside himself, Jou found the CEO under the quilt in a tight ball. The cold water had been a bit extreme, but with the threat to have him go through it all over again, he figured Kaiba would be a little less antsy now.

With a wide grin, Jou came around behind him to bend down and grab him around the waist, "Come on, it's bath time. Some warm water'd feel good about now, ne?" Seto squirmed in his grip with a loud growl.

"No, now leave me alone!"

Jou snorted, snatching the blanket away causing the brunette to flinch. He wasn't warm yet. Then the blond grabbed him about the waist once more to drag him in the direction of the bathroom while Seto kicked and even bit him a couple times. "Damn it, Kaiba! Do you wanna go back outside with a bucket of ice water dumped on you daily or a warm wash before you can go back to your dear, dear blanket?"

That got him to still, and he scowled when he was dropped on the tile floor. Seto glared up at him, baring the strong feeling that the blond would be lucky to live through the night. As he pondered what instrument to do it with, he listened as the shower head was turned on and then the sound of rustling cloth. Kaiba raised a brow while turning to see what the blond was doing before his icy eyes went wide.

Jounouchi had peeled off his shirt and the brunette could see that the other did have muscle to back up his threats, if he wasn't on occasion such a moron. Slowly something dawned on him as the blond also shed his jeans and his stomach knotted up, "You're not…taking the shower with me are you?"

The blond smirked, "Of course I am! Now quit belly achin' and get in there." He grabbed Seto's arm and dragged him over, the CEO too busy blushing furiously to object. 

Kaiba stared at the wall once he was in the warm water, staying to one side as Jou removed his own boxers and stepped in. The shower was big enough to accommodate two with some spare room, though it wasn't much. The billionaire stiffened as Jou grabbed him by the shoulders so that his back was turned and he jumped a little at the feel of a soap lotion lathered sponge began stroking his back. "Kaiba, you seriously need a chill pill."

"Shut up…" At the moment, he was trying very hard not to relax and melt at the touch. He flinched as Jou put a hand to his hip and pulled him closer, scrubbing his sides with the sponge before turning him around again. It was hard not to look at the blond's lean frame, especially with the water running down over every muscle.

"What'cha starin' at??" Jouno inquired with a slight smirk. Then without warning, he pounced forward, pressing Seto against the steamy wall. The brunette gasped in shock as their lips met, Jou's tongue working it's way into his mouth to toy with his. He shivered as the blond's hands ran down his sides to cup and squeeze his ass with a low growl. His form went slightly limp, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to kick the blond in the master of ceremonies or rub back against him.

It felt strangely good to feel Jou's body rubbing against his own, slick from the still running water. But at the same time it was awkward since he had never pictured himself doing anything like this with the other teen. As the debate raged on in his thoughts, he felt the blond's hands moving over to stroke along his hips. Briefly, Seto found himself starting to relax. 

But when Jou started to grope in more foreign regions was when he realized he couldn't go through with it. At least not yet. He forcefully pushed away from him to the side, nearly falling from slipping on the water. It wouldn't have been the most enjoyable experience if Jou hadn't caught him, holding onto him by his arms, "Whoa, next time, just scream at me or somethin', don't want you to bust your head all over the ceramic."

Seto's heart gave a jump as he was abruptly pulled back against the other as the shower was turned off. He grunted as a towel was thrown on his head and his hair was roughly dried. 

"Get dry and you can go eat yourself stupid." The CEO glared after the blond as he left with his own towel wrapped around his waist. Slowly, Seto pulled the towel off and shook his head, patting the rest of his figure down. Come tomorrow, if Jou went to work, he would be gone. With a loud snort, he slowly padded away from the bathroom, cautiously glancing around the corner for any sign on the blond. On inspection, he saw the other was missing, possibly gone from the apartment completely.

Seto's cerulean eyes narrowed at that, he reasoned he'd leave tomorrow if Jou was gone, his stomach grumbling painfully, too hungry to worry on packing up to go. If he found cat food in that bowl, he was going to shove the cold slop down his 'master's' boxer shorts. He was thankful once more to see it wasn't, the bowl had some cooked fish, broccoli, and sticky white rice. 

He sat back Indian style, chewing on a piece of broccoli as he pondered where he could find some clothes. He knew the blond had it all stashed somewhere. Then he paused, eying another dual dish and he wondered where that had come from.

A weight suddenly but gently leaned against his back and he growled, figuring it was Jouno. He could feel bare skin against his own and at first he would have thought it was the blond's legs, but the flesh was as broad as someone's back. Brows knit together, he slowly craned his head to get a look at who it was leaning against him and he gaped.

It was Mailk. As naked as he was wearing a headband with leopard spotted cat ears and a gold collar with amethyst jewels around it. The Egyptian grinned at him as he jumped away. Seto scowled, blue eyes wide in surprise, "What are you doing here?….Again?!"

"Heh, well, it looked like you were having so much fun I thought I'd join." The sandy blond continued to grin, the most evil glint in his pale eyes. Rubbing his hands together, he looked perfect in his already feline-like ferocity, "When the master's away, the cats can play!"

All of a sudden, Seto wasn't feeling too hungry anymore.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

Well, Malik didn't engage in threesome fun, but now he gets to keep Seto company as kitty slave #2. He doesn't have a problem with it, but Seto's bound to. I'm taking a few notes on what kind of toys to use, but I don't have that broad a listing, so if anyone knows something frisky and exotic I wanna hear it. Many outfits in mind too, hehe…Oh, and the next chapter will be quite a lemon. Mwa ha.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 5

By Reppa

"You dog, where the hell have you been?"

Jounouchi grinned at Honda as he took a seat, ignoring the tell tale pet name given to him. He was meeting up with his friends in the Kame Game shop since he had been rather absent in the past couple of days. The blond shrugged with a sly grin, he felt very good today, "Oh…nothing special…just house breaking my new cat. Then I got another one. He should be able to show him the works now."

"Wow, two cats? I love cats. Mind if I come over to see them?" Anzu inquired brightly, it was true, she had a thing for cats. But Jou knew that if the girl ever found out what he was really doing, she would never let him hear the end of it. She'd send him on a humongous guilt trip and make him let Seto go. So there was no way he could have her paying him any visits, thank the Gods she didn't know where he lived. Yet.

"Actually, Mazaki, I do mind. Even if I'm not living with the old man anymore, I still don't like having people over, 'specially you." He snapped at her, getting a somewhat hurt look from her before she excused herself.

Both Yugi and Honda glanced at each other. They had noticed Katsuya had been rather mean to Anzu as of late, plus they heard he had turned Mai down on several date possible occasions. Everyone had figured they'd be going out at some point, but they were all somewhat disappointed. Personally, Yugi was certain the blond was still holding out for Kaiba, though the small boy was sure that was probably not going to happen anytime soon. He was the only one knowledgeable of Jou's true feelings.

Ryou soon joined them, absent of his Yami, who had probably ventured to Malik's. What Jou would give to see the tomb robber's face when he found out Malik volunteered to be his other slave. But he didn't really want to die afterwards so he decided not to tempt fate.

The sandy blond Egyptian had willingly volunteered for the position. He had said it looked fun, plus he could upstage Seto and come off as a much better, more playful and obedient slave then the CEO. It would also be someone to keep him in check and to get him to warm up to Jou's orders. He figured his apartment was probably in shambles now, Gods knew what hell the two could raise.

"Hey, Otogi here yet? He's supposed to get something to me." Jounouchi looked to the albino who looked thoughtful before he nodded.

"He's outside, told me to tell you to come out there."

__

Probably doesn't want to give me what I asked for in front of everyone else, Jou noted to himself, chuckling softly as he hurried out of his seat to make his away outside. The dark haired, green eyed teen stood there with his back to the wall, toying with a pair of dice in his hand as usual. The blond grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Did anyone tell you ya got some kinda obsessive compulsive disorder?"

"Oh be quiet. Has anyone told you what a freak you are?" Came the retort.

"All the time." Jou laughed, stopping next to him with a smirk as he poked at the other's vest pockets as if looking for something, "You brought it, right?"

"Yeah, limpy, I brought it. What poor chick are you going to mess with after you take it?" Otogi inquired with a snicker, pulling out a pill bottle and handing it to the blond. It was full of some aphrodisiac pills, the best thing for getting someone randy, so the black haired boy wondered why Jou could possibly need such a thing.

"Hey! It's not for me, swear it. I'm the horny one, I just have to get the other person the same way." Jouno barked, trying not to laugh. He had every intention to grind some of these up into Seto's food, he just prayed Malik wouldn't be the voracious little bastard he was and try to eat some of the brunette food. The blond could swear, for such a tiny thing, he ate a lot! Suddenly, Jou grinned maliciously at him, "Know where to find good toys?"

Otogi's emerald eyes bulged as he blushed, he hated when his friend poked at his sex knowledge, especially Jounouchi. "Oh for the love of all that's holy, get away from me!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For once, Kaiba wished Jou was around. It was holy hell with Malik. The smaller boy had chased him up and down the apartment. A few lamps were knocked over, some couch cushions upraised, books and CD's scattered about, and a turned over table. Now the billionaire was locked up in the bathroom, leering over the rim of the tub basin at the door, half expecting the Egyptian to get in somehow. He was probably sitting around the corner just down the hall in wait.

That had all happened after Malik dive bombed his face into Seto's crotch for a good nuzzling. Jou was bad enough, but it was when someone he thought crazy did it that was what pushed his boundaries.

He nearly catapulted through the roof when the cell phone in his hand gave a shrill ring. It was his brother. Thankfully, he was able to keep in touch with Mokuba. Slowly, he brought the phone to his ear, still watching the door, "Hey, little brother."

"Hiya Seto! Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. I fear for my sanity, but I'm fine."

"Fear for your sanity? Why?" The younger Kaiba inquired, puzzled.

Seto shook his head, leaning back against the cool ceramic, "Nothing serious…I'll talk to you later, I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Okay, love ya Seto."

The brunette sighed as he hung up and continued staring at the door, watching the shadow and light at the bottom crack to shift occasionally. As he eyed the movement wearily, the shadows suddenly stopped before abruptly disappearing. He could hear the sound of the front door being closed which signaled Jou's arrival back home. Seto had started to climb out of the tub when he changed his mind with what else he heard.

"What the hell did you two do here?! It's a mess!!"

Immediately, Kaiba huddled back into the tub as a shadow flit by the door. Obviously Malik was going to do the smart thing and hide too.

"Both of you get out here, you're the ones cleaning this up! Malik! Kaiba!" Jou bellowed, following after the Egyptian down the hall. He had pent up in the closet and judging from the looks of it, Seto was holed up in the bathroom. "Get out here or I'll tie you both up outside together." He was surprised at how fast the bathroom door swung open, obvious Kaiba really didn't want to do that whole scenario over again.

The closet door slowly came open too and Malik poked his head out a little, grinning in seeming innocence. At any other time, if Jou didn't know the little blond so well, he would have melted into a puddle at the sheer cuteness. But Malik was anything but inncoent and cute. Wicked and sexy, but not exactly innocent and cute.

Sternly, Jounouchi pointed towards the living room, and along with Seto, Malik padded off to clean their mess, "And don't touch Seto, 'fraid he'll send you through the wall."

He figured he wouldn't do any spanking at the moment. Jou didn't want to set the brunette off before he ate dinner tonight. It would be a task to figure out how to get him to take the pills. He figured to grind them and sneak them into his water. Keeping Malik from getting to it would be a pain in the ass, but he could manage, even if he had to lock him up somewhere.

The blond stood back to watch them clean up, taking note with a great deal of amusement how Seto was letting Malik do most of the work. With an evil grin up, he hurried by with his hand balled in his pocket. As he kept an eye out in the kitchen, he picked up the CEO's dish. He refilled the water portion before he took a large spoon to grind down several of the pills, all the while he had an ear to ear grin on.

When he was done, he carefully scooped up the fine powder to sprinkle it into the water. And for extra measure, should the liquid bare any strange taste, he mixed some into the rice. Either way, if it didn't work, he was going to be royally pissed. Turning, he sat it down a fair distance from where Malik's usually sat which he promptly filled but he didn't set it back down. Instead, he returned to the living room with it in hand as he gestured back to the kitchen, "Dinner's waiting, Kaiba."

The brunette gave him a weary glare, parked in the far corner. Jou wanted to snicker at the way Malik was watching him, probably wondering why his food was being moved. With a gesture, he bade the Egyptian to follow him to his bedroom while they left Seto alone, "Come on, Mal, I need to talk to you real fast. Then you can eat."

Watching them go, Kaiba rubbed his brow with a loud moan as the door shut behind them. Food and sleep was what he needed now. As he got up, he sluggishly made his way into the kitchen to take a seat by the dish. He had paused for a moment, slightly thrown off since it was a ways off from it's usual spot. A bad habit of his, he supposed. The teen huffed, growing weary of trying to eat things like rice without any utensils, so he decided to disregard Jou's wishes as he went foraging for a fork at least.

Boredly, Seto took a mouthful of the rice before he frowned slightly. At first, he was sure it tasted a little off, but he figured it was just his tiredness and migraine playing a trick with his senses. After a shrug, he continued to eat the fish and rice, not bothering to drink any of the water. He was hungry, and anything but thirsty really.

He perked his attention up as he heard movement in the living room now and he watched as Malik came crawling into view, laying on his front while his lower half was twisted slightly so he was partially on his hips. The way the sandy blond was looking at him worried him, it was a devious 'you're in trouble' look, one he'd seen on Mokuba sometimes. The CEO blanched at that, fork hanging out of his mouth. He was rightly scared now.

:_That's just not right…what the hell is Jou plotting now??_: As if reading his thoughts, the blond casually sauntered by into the kitchen, fetching a soda from the fridge. Nothing on his face told Seto anything weird was up as he looked back at the Egyptian, who still watched him with a predatory gaze. So he was most likely the only one with some evil plans.

"Kaiba! Where'd you get that fork?"

Jerking his head up, he stared undaunted at his 'master'. The blond looked rather peeved as he reached down and took the fork away, tossing it to the sink, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Seto, or I would have bopped you one."

:_Good mood? From what??_:

Jouno shook his head as he left the brunette there, who stared after him with a little confusion. His brows knit together, his lids felt somewhat heavy. Giving a shake to his head, he left the kitchen, giving Malik a spiteful glare as he made for the bedroom, the tiny blond just grinned back, tongue between his teeth. He didn't bother noticing the watchful eyes Jou had on him the whole time.

He let out a blissful sigh as he curled up in the blanket, though he didn't totally relax, half expecting Malik to come in and trounce him. It wasn't long before his eyes were shut and he gradually relaxed into the pillows. His headache was still there, though it was slowly fading. 

It was some while, somewhere between fifteen to thirty minutes before he started to restlessly shift in the bedding. All of a sudden, he was feeling tremendously hot throughout his whole body and the more he squirmed, the more he wanted. What, he had no idea, it was just painfully demanding. Kaiba pushed himself up slightly as he continued to fidget, hissing under his breath softly, "What the hell…"

Seto bit his lip with a loud whine as he tried to grind his hips into one of the firmer pillows, gaining just slight relief. He growled and moaned while he writhed in the bedding, still wondering what could possibly be happening. The only time he recalled have this feeling in his hips when Jou had pressed him in the shower and on some small occasions when someone particularly attractive caught his attention, but it had never been this strong.

His blue eyes shot open as he felt someone toying with his hair gently and he looked up to see Jou leaning over the side of the bed. He was grinning broadly again as he tilted his head, taking a little pity for his slave's situation despite being the prime cause of it. "Aw, Kaiba's having some problem. What is it? Gas? Maybe something you ate didn't agree with you, poor thing. We gotta fix then, hm?"

As the blond talked, he slid across the bed, getting down next to Seto as he wound his arms under the blanket. The whole time, the brunette watched him, whimpering. Like he knew the problem, it felt like he was going to explode as his breath quickened. Something about that grin was very unsettling. The CEO buried his face into another of the pillows as he tensed up, trying to fend off all of the strange feelings of arousal.

:This is too good, worked like a charm. Just gotta slowly work it now…: Jou shook his head with a soft chuckle, a hand running up and down his pet's inner thigh, taking note of the other's body temperature, "Hey, hey, I know just the thing. I just need you to cooperate the whole way through, all right?"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

Hehe, it is fun to see everyone react to an evil Jounouchi. Lemon for this chapter. Plus you can expect to see more of Otogi and Bakura about, though Bakura may end up being the bastard element in this fic. More so than Jounouchi really.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 6

By Reppa

Malik yawned from his sprawled out position on the couch. Jou had promised he could mess with Seto later, since he wanted to be the one to be the first. The small Egyptian could relate, there was always something special where the first time was concerned. He wished he could say Bakura was as great as the blond, but Malik had to say, he was far from it. Possibly, the most annoying thing the tomb robber did was pay more attention to disgusting undercooked meat than him, which was rather sad.

The small Egyptian smirked at the thought that the other was probably lurking about his apartment door, calling him multiple times, and wondering where he could possibly be. That image was very comforting, he hoped his weekend disappearances forced the tomb robber to think over how he treated him. If that were at all possible.

He smirked, listening to all the noise he could hear in the next room as Jou had just recently left to do the deed. Malik really wished he could at least watch but as he had noted before, having a horny little bugger like himself watching was not going to make the occasion special. Though getting sex drugs into Seto's system wasn't any better.

*

While Malik was lounging away, and most likely listening to all the noise they were currently making, Jou had gotten Seto on his back while he leaned back to hurriedly pull off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. It would be better to go at it as soon as he could, the brand he'd gotten from Otogi was notorious for wearing off after only a short bit. Aside from having his way, it was very satisfying to watch the billionaire squirm under him. 

The blond leaned down, pressing his mouth hungrily to Seto's while he pinned the brunette's hands over his head. But Kaiba wasn't objecting still as he tried pressing upward against Jou. His arousal grew harder while their hips rocked together and he could tell the brunette was feeling just as good as he was.

Grinning rather evilly, Jounouchi combed a hand along the whimpering CEO's side and over his cheek to let his fingers run over his lips. Then he lightly pressed his index and middle finger past them, it was plain to see Seto had no objection taking them into his mouth rather hungrily. Jou smirked as he leaned down, biting at the side of his neck, suckling lightly where he had. He wanted to make a mark to signify his territory had been claimed.

His other hand ran over Seto's bare chest, slowly stroking his fingers across the warmed skin as the brunette's breath caught. Once he was sure the billionaire had really lathered up the fingers he was licking and biting at, Jou decided to retrieve them back lest Kaiba pretty much chew them off. As he leaned back some, thumb testing against them for a feel of the moisture, he soon guided his hand down between Seto's thighs. The startled gasp he got as he carefully, but forcefully slid them into the brunette's entrance told him that was fairly unexpected.

He grabbed Kaiba's hip with his other hand when the CEO started to try and worm away while he worked on moistening and stretching him inside. Jou smirked as he craned his head down and caught Seto's lips with his own. No matter how much he squirmed or whimper or protested, Jouno was very sure the other teen was enjoying it, he just didn't know how to voice it.

A soft moan was elicited from the CEO as Jou jabbed his fingers once a moment, soon withdrawing them. Now it came for the main event as the blond pushed his legs apart slightly, positioning him between them as he continued to feverishly kiss the brunette. He could he a loud whining noise as he pulled one of Seto's legs up behind the knee and as he unzipped his jeans, breathing a sigh of relief as his painfully throbbing erection was finally released. And here he was starting to think he would have never gotten to it.

The other hand left Seto's hip to grope under the bed, in search of that small bottle of lubricant he had somewhere. It took him a minute or so to really find it. While his hand worked on spreading the balm over his arousal, his lips parted from Kaiba's to nibble and lick along his jawbone and neck, drawing out a few stifled gasps from him.

Wiping the cream from his hand when he was done, Jounouchi gripped Seto's hip as he nuzzled his nose against his ear, "Now don't tense up, or it's gonna hurt."

He let that be the only fair warning he'd give as he pressed his staff into him, causing Seto to gasp loudly as he bucked underneath him. The blond watched him squeeze his cold blue eyes shut from the feeling as he slowly rocked his hips against him. Every motion got another breath of air to be quickly sucked in or a slight wince to go through the CEO. Jou fought back a smirk as he pressed in to the base and back, :_Virgins are so much fun_…:

When he pulled back, though not quite entirely drawn out completely, he suddenly thrust into Kaiba, causing him to cry out somewhat loudly, arching his back. But Jou was pretty sure that cry was pain and pleasure mingled as he started to thrust with more force and speed, this time smirking as Seto's whimpers turning into moans. The blond himself groaned out loud, enjoying how the tightness of the brunette's canal gripped his erection.

Jou licked his lips lightly as he watched the flush over Seto's face, as he watched the CEO bite his lower lips occasionally through he needy panting, as he watched his lean frame glisten with sweat, and as he watched him clench his fists in the pillows. He looked like he wasn't exactly having the best of times, but Jou knew better. He knew inside Kaiba was begging for more, pleading for him to do it harder and faster.

And though he didn't know it, he was right. At first Seto was outraged with how he was being taken advantage for, but it took all he had not to cry out in bliss at every thrust. It had been rather painful at the start, but he was growing to like it. A lot. He choked out a soft cry, feeling the blond moving harder and faster, and he started to moan more freely, arching his back and fighting off the urge to start begging. Of all things, even if this felt unbelievably good, he was not going to start begging. He begged no one.

Soon he could feel himself start to secrete inside the brunette's moist canal, but Jou tried to hold it. He didn't want to come so soon, he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted to get Kaiba screaming before he gave out. His hand left the other's hip to start stroking the billionaire's own arousal, which he hadn't paid too much attention to. Gradually, he started to pump his hand along the length, feeling Seto's muscles suddenly tense at this new action. The brunette moaned, tossing his head to the side with a gasp. :Any moment now…: Jou told himself, giving him a very strong thrust, one good enough to get more than a cry.

It got a scream. Jounouchi grinned wickedly as he drove into him again with the same force, eliciting another loud cry, "Hah…!" It felt satisfying to hear that come out of his slave.

Seto grit his teeth together, tears brimming his eyes. Now that was too much, he was going to faint from anymore. That or actually start getting real verbal. It didn't hurt, oh no, it felt so good he thought he was going to die. :_Don't do that again…don't do that agai-Hah! He did it again! Bastard!_: His hands gripped Jou's shoulders tightly as he tossed his head from side to side, "Oh Gods…!"

:_There we go._: Jounouchi really felt satisfied with himself now, he really did. And now he could stop holding back as he grew to climax with each forceful shove. He was about as fit to burst as Seto seemed to, precum beginning to run over his fingers from the brunette's erection. The blond suddenly threw his head back with a loud groan, ejaculating his seed. Seto gasped, feeling the hot fluid flooding inside of him, his own release following soon after, covering his hips as well as Jou's hand with warm sticky juices.

Watching Seto drop his arms down with fatigue, Jounouchi drew back, chest heaving though he had a big broad grin on. Mission accomplished and Kaiba looked to worn down to complain. The blond cocked his head to the side as the brunette seemed to slip off into slumber and he chuckled lightly, letting himself settle down next to him. Now he expected Seto to either loosen up or to become even more 'kiss my ass', it didn't matter which really.

Slowly, Jounouchi rested his chin on the CEO's shoulder while his arms circled around his hips. Maybe they'd have some fun again when he woke up, or he'd get up later to play around with Malik for a bit. Or he could do both, it all sounded good since he had all the time in the world.

*

"Where in the world could he be?" Angrily, Bakura kicked the door of Malik's apartment. It was as if the small Egyptian disappeared whenever he came by. The albino tomb robber paced back and forth before the apartment door. For all he knew, Malik could be off playing with that damned blond friend of the Pharaoh's. Such a thought made him scowl in annoyance.

When he had first heard of things between Jounouchi and Malik, he went through the roof. He had promptly tried to kill the blond then. Though he would never admit to liking or having any feelings towards Malik, he still claimed the sandy blond Egyptian as his. The only reason however for this, was because Bakura knew he could, so he did. Anything the Egyptian possibly felt towards him, the albino yami paid no mind to.

He gave the door another vicious kick before he began to descend the stairs back to the first but then stopped. Slowly, he went back up and stalked on towards the door of Jounouchi's apartment. Bakura leaned down as he tried to peek through the half open blinds, aiming to see if he could catch sight of anything. At first, he saw nothing and he started to back away before his crimson eyes caught something.

Just down the hall, he could barely make out Malik, who was devoid of any clothing of any sort, as he traipsed across the view of the hallway. The tomb robber jerked back, teeth ground together in ire. What they were doing in there, he really didn't want to know, but he was going to put an end to it quickly. Turning to the door, he grabbed the knob in order to wrench it open however it was locked.

Bakura cursed loudly as he slammed his fists down on the wood, "Jounouchi!! Malik!! I don't know what sick, kinky game you two are playing in there but you are going to stop!! Open this door!!"

*

Malik perked his head up as the sound of slamming fists on the door caught his attention as well as the unmistakable bellow of his tomb robbing friend, Bakura. He blanched a little, knowing full well how pissed the white haired spirit would be if he knew exactly what they were doing in here to begin with.

As he crawled over to peer around the corner, Jou came stumbling from his room, holding onto his undone jeans. He looked a mess, Malik noted with amusement and a slight snicker. The Egyptian watched Jou cursed as he stalked up to the front, zipping and buckling his pants back up. He took advantage of this to hurry over to the bedroom and peek in to see how Seto had held up.

Indeed, the brunette was as he expected. Passed out. Kaiba was curled up in the pillows and the quilt, face still somewhat flushed from his prior bit of fun. An evil thought crossed his mind as he blocked off the arguing heard between Bakura and Jounouchi by closing the door. Seto hardly moved as Malik crawled around him, wiggling under the quilt. It looked like the two had made a bit of a mess.

He grinned as he licked at the lower portion the brunette's stomach, causing Seto to flinch and the muscles in his abdomen to tense. Malik brought a hand up to nudge the other's hip back so he could manage better access.

Seto started to fidget at the feeling of a lapping tongue at his skin. Soon he groggily opened his eyes as he groped a hand down, wondering what could be down there. His fingers combed through silky hair and he blinked in surprise, getting a hair between his finger and thumb to pluck away a hair. A yelp was heard as the other being jumped. Suddenly, Malik poked out, scowling, "What was that for?!"

"What in the Gods' names were you trying to do?!" Seto howled, shoving the Egyptian away as he scrambled from the room in search of the other blond. Now he was fully awake and he wanted to tell him off severely. But he saw no sign of him in the living room, though he could hear him arguing with someone in the entrance hallway. The CEO craned his head to look around the corner, seeing Jounouchi, no shirt, getting yelled at by someone with white hair. They looked familiar but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Look, Bakura, I don't have Malik in here. And even if I did, he wouldn't be naked. Now go away already. My neighbor does have a shotgun and she gets real peeved when she hears a ruckus." Jou explained, barring entrance to his home. The albino really thought he could barge in of his own accord like he owned the place, but he had something to say about that. It wasn't so much for Malik's defense, but Kaiba's since if Bakura saw him, he'd talk.

He hadn't caught Bakura's crimson eyes flicking away from him before they came back to rest on his face. The tomb robber scowled lightly as he turned his back, "Fine. But don't think I'm through with you, baka blond."

Jounouchi sighed in slight relief, slamming the door shut when he was sure the spirit was gone. Sometimes Ryou's yami drove him crazy, he was such a bastard. As he stepped back into the living room, he caught sight of Seto, who sat against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked pretty peeved. "Hey, Kaiba, enjoy yourself back there?"

"No, I did not." The brunette got to his feet, stomping towards him and raising his hand like he was going to slap the other teen clear across his face. But Jou grabbed his wrist as he swung his hand, the blond shook his head.

"I don't get it. I know you liked it, so you can't lie about it!" Jounouchi snapped, letting go as Seto jerked his hand away. He held his hands up, shaking his head, "I ain't arguing about this. I'm goin' to sleep, not in any mood to listen to you whine. Night."

The blond pushed past him to leave him standing there. It seemed he was shut out of the bedroom for the night as the door clicked shut. Seto snarled, balling his fists. He didn't know what to do, so what if what Jounouchi said was right, it didn't mean he had to accept it. Slowly, he laid himself out on the couch with a barely audible groan. He couldn't stand that man and the frightening thing was, despite how rude, inconsiderate, and annoying Jounouchi was, he was starting to like him.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

Well, there's going to be even more fun now. And I am doing a threesome, so Sakura Li, sorry, but I gotta do one. Don't read it if you don't like them. I know everyone else wants one, so, majority does rule. By the way, I have recently started my new full time job, so I'll update when I can.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 7

By Reppa

A sharp crack prior to a painful stinging sensation forced Kaiba awake and to tumble to the floor loudly. Shaking his head, the brunette jerked his head up to see his 'master' standing by the couch, a horse crop in hand. He didn't looked to pleased as he wagged the thin leather horse whip down at him, "You aren't allowed on the furniture, you lazy bum, now go eat your breakfast. And I assure you, I didn't put anything in it."

Seto gave him a hard glare, not believing him one bit as he scooted away. He did not go eat as he was told, though he could see his doubts were unhappily rewarded as Malik took his share of breakfast too. And it didn't seem Jou was really in the mood to compensate for the Egyptian's appetite. His words were, 'You snooze, you lose'.

Looking back, he watched the blond flop onto the couch with an audible sigh. He seemed either morbidly bored or just a bit tired. In Kaiba's opinion, he must have played around with Malik last night as well. He shook his head as he leaned against the wall, one leg folded under him as he sat while the other was bent towards his chest. At first he started to relax when he realized Jou was staring at him. The CEO scowled, "What?"

"Come 'ere…"

Slowly, Seto got on all four and crawled over as instructed, not bearing the most pleasant of expressions. When he came to a stop next to him, the blond pat his stomach, as if saying he wanted the brunette to climb up or something. After a moment of staring on Seto's part, jou growled and grabbed his arm, "Get up here, dunce."

Kaiba scowled once more as he climbed onto the couch and straddled the blond's hips as instructed. Jou grinned, combing his hands down his pet's back as he traced the fine curves before they brushed over his round, lean buttocks. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly at that, breath quickening. He made a loud gasp as Jou hooked a finger in his collar and jerked him forward, nearly putting them nose to nose.

Wasn't it too early to be doing things like this? Though on a closer inspection, Seto could see it was basically noon. Where was his lunch then? Wait, Malik had eaten it. Having to wait till six didn't sound very good…He stiffened as he felt Jou's fingers trace over his nether regions, the blond chuckled at how Seto didn't seem to try and move away. Part of him reasoned he must have liked last night more than anticipated.

His right hand ran over his buttocks again, forcing them apart slightly as he pressed a finger into Seto's opening, before adding a second. He listened with a smirk as the brunette gasped, turning his brilliantly burning face away. It was so much fun watching him squirm as he probed his fingers deeper in, and it was even better to hear the slight noises he made too. What was even better was watching Kaiba try not to moan.

Jou's chocolate brown eyes glanced past Seto's shoulder as Malik came over, leaning over the CEO with a broad grin. The blond removed his fingers which were replaced by Malik's while he scooted up a little under the brunette. Kaiba's eyes flicked back to see just what was going on, teeth ground together as the small Egyptian moved his fingers inside him. Slight confusion was written all over his face as Jou grabbed his chin to turn his attention back to him.

Kaiba's eyes widened even more, looking down in shock when he realized Jou had undone the front of his jeans. He knew exactly what the two were planning to do to him now but for some reason he wasn't willing to object. The brunette gasped loudly in alarm as he felt penetrated from behind with a harsh thrust. Trust Malik to be impatient and rough. His hands clenched in the cushions while Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, forcing Kaiba's head back down to take his sex in his mouth.

It nudged at the back of his throat as he moved his head back and forth in time with Malik's thrusts, eyes squeezed shut. His body shuddered slightly as the thrusts gained speed and strength and he made a muffled moan as he continued orally pleasuring his 'master'. He somewhat eagerly lapped up the salty liquid starting to drip on his tongue, partially paying little mind to the Eyptian behind him except moaning softly at his forceful thrusts.

This continued a while longer as the pleasure built up for all three of them before Malik came, filling Seto with his seed. Seconds later the brunette's mouth was filled with the sticky body juices as Jou too came to a climax. Sorely, Seto sat up as Malik removed himself, contenting to go back into the bedroom and take a nap now. Jou just laid back with his arms crossed behind his head, grinning stupidly as he watched Kaiba clean himself off. Of course, the CEO looked rather indignant, shooting him a glare before lowering himself back to the floor.

:_Aw, he'll get around admit he likes it at some point. 'Least he's not fighting it for now_.: Jou noted to himself, fixing up the front of his jeans, pausing before he soon got up. Such obedience with little prompting needed a reward, so he'd set some lunch out for Seto since he missed breakfast.

While he was in the middle of this, there was a loud knocking at the door. Right at the moment, Jou did not want to see anyone other than his bare skinned pets but he relented none the less, stomping from the kitchen to the front door. With a loud sigh, he jerked the door open, brows perking when his sights were welcomed by Anzu, Yugi, and Yami. "Ah, hey guys…what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if what Bakura said is true." Yami replied, smirking a little as he craned his head to the side, looking past Jou in search of something.

The blond blinked at that, scratching his head, "Uh, and what would that be?"

"Is Kaiba here? Naked? And Malik too?" Anzu demanded bluntly, folding her arms over her buxom chest which in Jouno's opinion, was the only good thing about her.

"I have no clue what the hell you're talking about, man."

"Then you don't mind us looking?" She insisted, shifting her weight. Yugi remained silent, he didn't care much to know since in his opinion, Malik, Kaiba, and Jou could do whatever they pleased. Yami looked faintly disappointed. Something Jou raised a brow at. Was the Pharaoh hoping to have seen something? A slight poke to his shoulder brought his attention back to the brunette girl, "Well, Jounouchi? If you have nothing to hide, let us in."

"Whatever." Jou replied, stepping back a pace before turning and heading back in, leaving the door open for them to file in. The blond prayed Seto and Malik were pent up in his room as he turned the corner. They weren't in the living room. That was good. For a brief second, Jou poked his head into the kitchen and nearly died then and there. Kaiba was sitting under the window, yawning. 

The blond glanced back as the trio stood about his living room and he smiled, "Hey, Yami, Yug…either of you want a drink?" His brown eyes went wide at the sound of an over turning bowl and he blanched as they threw him curious looks. "Ah, I got a cat, and he's skittish with visitors. Be right back…"

"I want a drink too!" Anzu called after, taking a seat on the couch before she jumped up, squeaking before jumping forward and wiping her hand off on Yami's back, "Gross!"

The Pharaoh scowled loudly, scrambling away from her before looking down at the couch, "What the hell did you wipe on me, onna?" (Onna is Japanese for woman.)

Yugi shook his head, sighing softly. His darker self had made it quite clear he disliked Anzu as much as Jou did and that he found her very annoying, especially after the time she had put the moves on him. 

Meanwhile, Jou went across the kitchen to look into the small laundry room, seeing a shocked Kaiba sitting wedged between the washer and the wall. It was a small room, but big enough for a dryer, washer, and a couple of people. He knelt down, throwing a blanket on the CEO. "Stay here or they'll see you and for the Gods' sakes, keep quiet." He hissed to the scowling brunette as he left him and returned to the three, two drinks in hand.

"Jounouchi, I wanted a drink…" Anzu pouted, causing him to snort.

"Bring your own next time."

Her eyed narrowed at him as she paused in examination before sitting on the love seat. The blond's brows furrowed at that, wondering what she could have been looking for until Yami looked to him, rubbing something between his finger and thumb, shooting him a rather sly look as if he knew what was going on, "Jouno…this may be inappropriate to ask…but what in the world do you do on this couch?" 

"Um…nothing'…Don't you guys have to go?" 

"But, we just got here." Anzu argued, frowning with both hands on her hips. Their friend was acting pretty weird as of late. He hardly came out of his apartment to see them, they haven't seen hide nor hair of Kaiba either. Part of her wondered if what the tomb robbing yami was true.

"Yeah, we should go. Besides, you were probably busy with something and we don't have any place to poke into your personal life." Yugi noted with his usual bright smile, taking a sip from the drink he was given before setting the cup aside, "Thanks for the drink. And for heaven's sake, come by the shop once in a while. We'll see you around, Jouno."

Both he and Anzu started to leave, but they stopped when they noticed Yami hadn't moved from his spot by the couch, something which would have caused Jou to sweat bullets if he wasn't as calm as he forced himself to be. The Pharaoh smirked, arms crossed over his chest, "If it's all right with you, Aibou, I would like to stay here and speak with Jounouchi."

The small boy nodded as he and Anzu left them, the sound of the door closing shut heard before Jou looked at him, "Um, so what are we going to talk about now?"

"About you and your guests. Don't lie to me, I know they're here, I heard someone in the kitchen."

"That was my cat…"

"Awfully big cat, wouldn't you say?" The Pharaoh smirked, padding past him into the kitchen to go in search of the person he knew was about. He ignored Jou's stuttering as his red violet eyes scanned over the room, going straight ahead to the laundry room. He gave a sultry grin as he crossed the kitchen and reached out to snap the blanket from over a very naked Kaiba, who gawked in horror, "I knew it!"

"Holy shit…" Jou moaned, hanging his head as the Pharaoh rounded to him, stalking past to search for Malik now. The blond couldn't blame Seto when he jumped to his feet and down his throat.

"You said no one would know!! Now he does! How are you going to fix this?! I'm ruined!" The brunette howled, grabbing his collar and shaking him violently in his rage. He couldn't believe this, all the wrong things had happened now. If his little brother found out, Seto was sure he wouldn't be able to look the smaller boy in the eye ever again.

As Seto screamed and shook him, Yami and Malik came up to them, the small Egyptian grinning half heartedly. It seemed he hadn't expected to be found, though thankfully, he wasn't upset like the CEO. By the time Seto had bellowed himself hoarse, Jou was seeing stars as he tried to stop the world spinning. He reminded himself to punish him for that later on.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me at the least about any of this." Yami pointed out with a huff, hands on his hips, "Selfish brat, aren't you, Jouno?"

That didn't register for a moment as the blond gave the spirit a funny look. He was selfish? He must have missed something. "Um, nani?"

Malik perked his brows at the Pharaoh, then glanced at Jou. Shaking his head with a snort, Yami started to peel away his sleeveless shirt and unbuckle his belt, all the while all three were looking him up and down, all fairly confused. Then it dawned on Jou as he gave Yami another look up and down, "Wait a minute…"

"Nani?" The Pharaoh demanded, removing his leather pants as well as the undergarment he wore, now as bare as Malik and Seto was. 

"…" Seto frowned some, glancing from the other two to Jou and then looked at them again. So now not only did he have Malik to put up with, but now he would have to be stuck with Yami as well? Strangely enough, he partially missed having the apartment all to himself with Jou about, now he had to share.

Despite how displeased Seto seemed, Jou grinned broadly, head leaned back while he laughed at this. And here he thought he was chin deep in trouble and now he had a third pet. Rubbing his hands together, he cackled a little, :_Oh this is good, to think that stupid tomb robber wanted to get me in trouble when he ended up helping me!_:

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way.

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

Mwa ha. Now Jou has three slaves. No, I'm not going to make him a pimp. In the next few chapters, Bakura is going to be super bastardized as is Jounouchi, so watch out! 

I'd like to thank Nemi for her e-mail and commentary. I love getting those, though I hope I get them at duke_flashblade@hotmail.com instead of reppa225@yahoo.com, I have more likely a chance of seeing it sooner and replying! ^^ And thanks to all my reviewers! Lastly, I know I haven't applied many toys, but I'm working on it, gotta find where I can throw them in. Most of them may be used between Malik and Yami, from the looks of it.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 8

By Reppa

His plan had backfired in the most annoying fashion. Scowling to himself, Bakura tried to devise some other way of getting back at the blond who stole his Malik. "Damned slut of a Pharaoh…!" The tomb robber bellowed, raising his fists and slamming them down on the table before him. At the moment, he was in his hikari's home in his kitchen pounding on his dining table. Ryou was off else where, either busy with something or at least trying to stay away from his darker half. 

Baring his teeth in a snarl, the tomb robber stood up to go rummaging through the fridge. As always, there was little there for him to eat, not even raw steak. The thought of it made his mouth water until he furiously shook his head, he couldn't be thinking of such things now.

How to get at Jounouchi…how indeed. The first off answer was the boy's sister, but she was a town over and the tomb robber was too lazy to make the trip. His friends, but who would have the most impact? Perhaps someone he liked a great deal above friendship, but who could that be? As he pondered it all over, his hikari was hurriedly passing by, flinching when he was addressed, "Ryou…"

"N-Nani?" The smaller boy froze, looking to him with slight worry. Sometimes his yami frightened him as he wrung his hands together, "Do you need something?"

"I need to know a few things on Jounouchi."

"Oh…well…like what?"

"Who's his most precious friend aside from Yugi?" The dark spirit grunted, shifting in his seat as he continued to stare balefully at his hikari, "Is there anyone he has feelings for?"

Ryou frowned, tilting his head before he looked suddenly outraged, "Oh, Bakura! What is it with you and milking information from people to cause trouble? Why can't you be a good yami like Yugi's?! He doesn't cause havoc!" The tomb robber straightened in his seat, leering after him. How dare he speak to him like that! It was rare Ryou got a backbone like that. He was much better than the Pharaoh, milestones better and he was going to prove it.

*

Life was good, of this Jou was certain. It wasn't everyday a guy had three sexy bishies as kitty cat slaves, though one was growing difficult to handle. Once again, Seto had pent himself up in the bathroom, claiming he felt very ill. Why, Jou had no idea, but he wasn't going to bother with it at the moment while he watched Malik and Yami go at it. No, not sexually, but very verbally. It didn't seem they liked each other very much, but they could work around it.

It hadn't seemed Seto was fond of Yami coming on board, but that mattered little too. Jou intended to keep his sights set on molding the brunette and fixing his attitude. At first, this had been something of just a bit of fun, but as it slowly went along, the blond could see there was more to it. This was his way to teach the CEO how to respect others, which he most certainly didn't do very well save for his little brother.

While the blond watched on, Kaiba was sitting in the tub, well, laying back in it staring at the door was more like it. Flashbacks were running through his head about last night, a slight shiver ran up his spine from thinking of it but at the same time he felt sick. He didn't know why, it just was, like there was something he hadn't realized was out of his grasp.

He listened to the ruckus the blond's friends were causing and he scowled loudly. Why weren't they punished for being too loud or causing hell in there? If he did it, he was sure he'd be yelled at or even swat with that damnable horse crop. Slowly, he rubbed his arms with a loud sigh, feeling painfully cold. As he laid there, he tried to think of ways to get out of his situation, possible get Jou to unknowingly breach the contract.

Just then his brows shot up. He had breached it. A slow smirk crossed his lips as he sat up. Whatever he drugged him with, that fell under deception. He rubbed his hands together with a triumphant chuckle, very sure he could get out of this whole mess with the few scratches he had sustained so far.

But when he realized this, another realization hit him causing the pit of his stomach to fall out. Technically, he was raped. He had never felt so sick in his life. Why it didn't occur sooner, Seto wasn't entirely sure. Now he wasn't sure if he would pass out from the shock or get ill from horror. Paying more attention in Health would have cleared so many things up.

Then his body made up it's mind on his full reaction. The CEO blanched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he promptly fainted, falling backwards with an overly loud thud on the porcelain of the tub. He moaned softly as he rolled over, some banging on the door immediately waking him up soon after he had passed out. He wasn't sure how soon it was, he felt like he'd been lying there for ages as he drew himself up groggily.

"Kaiba, get outta there. I gotta take a leak and you need to stop holing up in there. Now out!" Came Jou's voice from the other side, the blond sounded rather peeved. He probably had to go very badly, but Seto didn't care one bit.

"Fuck you, mutt, I don't have to do anything you say anymore!" Seto snapped at him, reaching over to viciously snatch a shampoo bottle up, ready to hurl it should the blond break in. There was little else he could do, feeling too ill in the stomach for anything but throwing random objects.

"Say what?!"

"You breached the contract, you sick fuck."

There was brief silence, as if Jou was backtracking to see if he was right. "Okay, now how did I breach it per say?" Seto's blue eyes narrowed angrily, how could he sound so relaxed about it??

"You drugged me to have your way with me. That falls under deception!" The brunette scowled, banging the shampoo bottle on the rim of the tub. He'd make him pay to the fullest when this was over. Already, he had so many ideas brewing in his head to enact on the blond.

"Okay…well, want to know something funny?" At this time, he could hear the door knob being rattled, meaning Jou was jimmying it open as he spoke, "You can't prove it. You have no evidence. No bottle, no trace of pills, liquid, or dust that I could have used. You won't find anything, cause I may be a dunce in your opinion, but I'm not _that _stupid."  


Kaiba paled even more at that, so that hadn't seemed to work out so well. He had to stop underestimating him, he really had to. But he wasn't about to let Jounouchi have his way yet again as long as he could help it. As he watched the door crack open, he growled lowly as he jerked his hand back and hurled the bottle, which made direct contact with Jou's forehead with surprising force. "Holy shit…!" Seto smirked at that, grabbing something else to throw while the other was distracted.

The blond ducked back, slamming the door shut to rub his forehead. Now he was downright pissed, no more playing Mr. Nice Guy now. No slave of his was going to be so disrespectful. Scowling loudly, Jou swung the door back open, arm up to protect his face from other air born objects, which were quite a few. He barely caught the brunette's arm when he tried to get past him, getting a face full of liquid soap when he moved his arm. Oh yeah, Seto was in deep shit now.

He ground his teeth together, one eye closed as with one hand he grabbed Seto by the back of his neck and forced him against the ground. His other hand tried to wipe away the blue-green soap all over his face. The CEO was kicking too, causing him to wince occasionally as he gripped him about the waist when he was done wiping his face and he started dragging Kaiba from the bathroom. Yami and Malik were watching from around the hall's corner, one looked amused, the other confused.

"You are in so much fucking trouble, Kaiba, it ain't funny!" Jounouchi hissed in anger, struggling slightly as he pulled him kicking and cursing to the bedroom. "Malik, get over here and help me!" He barked out, trying to get a better grip on his struggling pet.

The blond Egyptian's pale eyes went wide in surprise as he jumped to his feet, following after and shutting the door behind him, locking it on command. Jou was fairly sure if Yami knew exactly what he was going to do, the Pharaoh would want to stop him, he hadn't explained the situation with Seto yet. Yami blinked at the locked door, sitting back cross-legged with a perked brow, wondering what just happened.

Meanwhile, Jou was still having a doozy of a time restraining Kaiba, even with Malik's help though after a bit of struggle, they had the brunette tied up. Seto winced, struggling slightly still. His hands were tied behind his neck, the rope looped through the collar to keep him from moving them, legs spread apart with his ankles strapped to the feet of the bed posts, bent over with his cheek pressed into the carpet. This had to be the most humiliating position he'd been in yet.

"Damn, man…" Jou growled, taking a discarded shirt from the floor to wipe his face clean of the soap, his one eye stung annoyingly. When he finished, he threw the piece of clothing away. And he growled again, kicking Seto in the side harshly, eliciting a yelp from the tied up CEO. "I can't believe you, like I said, you are in some serious shit now…"

The blond stepped out of his line of vision, most likely having a few words with Malik from the sounds of it. Seto huffed loudly, squirming against his binding ropes. His position was a little painful and struggling against it made the pain sharper. Soon he stilled, growing weary of the ache in his arms.

From behind, it sounded as though his 'master' was rummaging through a drawer. Just then, he glanced up to see Jou stepping back over, something long in hand and the billionaire's stomach twisted a little. He wasn't sure this bade well and part of him wondered why Jouno would have such things laying around in the first place.

It seemed Jou wanted him to get a good look at what he was going to use on him as he stood in front of him, showing off what he held in hand. Seto paled as he looked at the twenty one inch thirty six tailed leather flogger he had. His eyes slowly drifted the blond's face, and he didn't look one bit happy. Jou's face was set in a stiff frown as he lightly fingered the handle, "A good hard lesson's in order here…"

Kaiba stared up at him, expecting some drawn out speech on how he shouldn't be so with his master and to show him respect and the whole bull. There was no way he was going to cower in fear as his stare turned into a haughty glare. Not something Jou approved of really.

Shaking his head, Jou padded around to stand behind him, rubbing his chin in thought. The brunette shuddered, feeling his hand stroke along his backside and thigh, "Let's see…should I give Kaiba something to bite on? Or should I just flog away and let him scream?"

"Flog away." Malik replied, smirking from a ways away. It seemed he couldn't wait for a good show as he clapped his hands enthusiastically.

:_What a sick little fuck_…: Seto thought to himself, his eyes going wide suddenly. Firey pain lanced up along his back, it was like being slapped with thirty six of those horse crops like the one Jou had used earlier. Plus the blond was enforcing more strength into the blows this time. Kaiba winced, burying his face into the carpet to refrain from crying out. He didn't want to give the blond any satisfaction. He hoped it was his imagination that something warm was trickling over his side.

"Wow, blood on the first shot. Maybe I'm hitting too hard…or maybe not hard enough since Kaiba's pretty quiet…" Jou murmured, more to himself than either Malik or Kaiba. Shrugging lightly, the blond drew the flogger back to deliver another crack, this time getting a decent howl from Kaiba. He watched in some pleasure as his pet grit his teeth. "Ya see, if you hadn't been so bad just now…you wouldn't have to be suffering like this."

Seto scowled up at him, fighting back the tears threatening to spill when the next lash hit. He suffered through several more blows, each just as bad or worse as the last. The brunette was sure he was bleeding a great deal about now. Eventually he blacked out, overcome by the blinding pain. He was totally unaware of anything else as Jou threw the flogger aside and stepped over the unconscious billionaire's legs.

The blond snorted lightly, nudging Malik back out the room. He didn't want the small Egyptian to lick at the wounds like he was hoping to. Jou wanted to deal with the brunette exclusively. Sending Yami in to clean Kaiba up sounded like a much better idea as he came stalking out of the room with an unhappy Malik in tow. 

The Pharaoh was still near where they left him, staring at the door as they exitted with mild surprise. He frowned a little, leaning to the side some as if he could see much inside the room, "What was going on in there, Jounouchi?"

"Yami, go in there and clean Kaiba up, but don't untie him. Just clean the mess up and bandage him I guess. And no feeding him. And don't ask me any questions, I'll explain later." The blond ordered, snatching up his sneakers to slip them on. He watched as he was given a questioning look before Yami actually complied, slowly making his way into the bedroom to see just what he had to clean up. 

Malik smirked, sitting in the door way and obviously taking in the possibly horrified look on Yami's face. But Jou shrugged it off, grabbing up the sandy blond's keys, "Okay, I'll be right back, you two. Like I said, keep Kaiba tied up and leave him there when Yami's done. I need to get a few things from Otogi…"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. DAMN!

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM, and all sorts of goodness! I'm only continuing if I get reviews. If anyone wanted to see something particularly tortuous to Seto, leave it in a review or e-mail me and I'll incorporate it along the way! That makes this all the more fun. Heheh…

*sits there with the biggest grin plastered on her face* Hee hee hee, I love the reviews I got on the latest chapter. Especially Emme's. That was a good one. I assure you people, you're all going to get to a point where you're all gonna hate Jou's guts, but watch. And yes, I know I'm being quite cruel, but I'll make it up. Really, really. OO; Oh, and from the looks of it, when I do finish this, there may be a sequel story. It depends on how I end it.

And Ryuzaki is Rex Raptor for all you silly, silly geese who don't know! *squeezes her Ryuzaki plushy, which usually sits clustered with her Seto, Jou, Yami, Malik, and Otogi (can you tell her faves???)* I think he's a spiffy guy, though he has no point to the show or the story. O_o

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 9

By Reppa

Not once had he thought Jou could be like this. The Pharaoh looked over the unconscious brunette with a stricken face. He was a little unsure with what he had just gotten himself into and no telling what else could have ensued before he came. Yami took a deep breath as he set about cleaning Kaiba's wounds, he noted to himself to have a very stern word with the blond when he came back from wherever he went. All the while, Malik sat near the doorway watching.

"Malik, did you know anything about what Jou's been doing?"

"Yeah, I watched half the time." That got Malik clunked upside the head with a loose sneaker.

"What do you mean you watched half the time?! Why didn't you stop him?!" Yami demanded, looking away from Seto to glare at him menacingly.

But the smaller Egyptian rolled his eyes, laying down on his side. He gave a soft giggle as he rolled over back and forth, as if rubbing into the carpet, "Well, aside from the fact it was entertaining and the fact that Kaiba got himself into this, this is just loads of repressed anger on Jou's part. I'd hate to be the one getting his attention when he's really pissed."

"What do you mean Kaiba got himself into this? How?"

"Cause he's a greedy little fucker. He signed himself over on this contract, though he didn't really know what to expect, a year of servitude for the Winged Dragon of Ra. Why, do you have some sort of problem? There were slaves back in your day who were punished just like he is." Malik explained, raising a brow at the troubled frown Yami had. The Pharaoh was perfectly aware how much Seto wanted the God cards, he just didn't realize the CEO would go to such an extent. And he knew Malik was right on that one point, but this was the modern day and there weren't slaves anymore.

"I'm going to have to have a little talk with Jounouchi…" He murmured to himself, bandaging the passed out teen next to him, he had a hard time actually looking at the damage as he worked. If he didn't get through Jou's thick skull, he reasoned some brief time in the Shadow Realm may get the blond to change his attitude. As he reached for the bindings, he was knocked upside the head with return fire of the sneaker, "Nani?!"

"You can't do that! Jou said not to!" The sandy blond hissed, looking about shiftily, it didn't seem he liked the idea of untying Kaiba like that either way. "Leave him alone or Jou will spank you with a paddle…or something." With that, Malik hurriedly left the room, obviously going to hide, he wasn't taking any blame for this.

Yami however just shook his head as he turned back and undid the ropes, slowly setting Kaiba on his side. The brunette moaned at being moved, but save this, he didn't move very much. The Pharaoh sighed loudly, leaning against the bed post as he pondered through the best way to handle Jounouchi when he came back.

*

"What in the world could you possibly be doing at your place that you'd be interested in toys from the porn shop?" Otogi laughed, shaking his head causing his long pony tail to nearly whip Jou in the face, "Not that I mind going with…"

"Yeah, seeing Ryuzaki at work is priceless." It was. The Dino duelist always threw Jou the meanest of glares when he came in, usually followed by an exclamation of 'Why are you always coming to where I work?!'. Jou had earned himself the nickname from the brunette as Perv-boy. Sometimes he wondered why Otogi didn't get some mean nickname, he always accompanied him and then some!

Descending the stairs of one of the plaza buildings, the black haired boy in the lead, the two casually stepped into the Frisky Boutique. Ryu sat across the way behind the counter, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up as he looked through the newspaper. Most likely at the classified, he really hated working for his sister half the time. He twitched violently, scrunching up the paper as he heard Jou howl like a wolf, "Get out, perv-boy!"

"No thanks, I got business." The blond returned, grinning evilly as he left Otogi to browse the shelves.

The Dinosaur duelist's eyes narrowed after him before he jerked his gaze to the dice fiend, who padded over, leaning on the counter top. Sometimes he found Otogi strangely annoying, "And what do you want?"  


"Oh…nothing. I just followed perv-boy here." Was Otogi's simple reply.

"Yeah right." Ryuzaki shook his head, leaning over to look at Jou who was making eyes at the chastity belts, "What do you want so you can get out already?"

"Talk to all the people you know who come in here like that?" Jou inquired, picking up one belt and looking it over. He had a few toys in mind to get for some use on Seto, but he wasn't going to hurry as his friend wanted. He wanted to pester him for a bit, "What would you suggest for a very riled lover who needs a bit of discipline?"

"Like I would know, try spanking them. And yes, I talk to everyone I know who comes here, because it's majorly embarrassing to be working in a porno store when they come, thank you." Ryuzaki snapped in agitation, sneering at him as he slapped the papers down. A second later he whirled to Otogi, beady eyes wide as he scowled at him, "And quit staring at me, you weirdo!"

Otogi blinked, scratching his head as Jou joined them at the counter, a few choice things in hand. Adjusting his hat for a moment, the brunette looked his inventory over, brows furrowing after a moment, "Okay…I'm afraid to ask…but why in the world are you getting these things? And really now, I think I may prefer you not answering…"

Jou grinned once more from ear to ear, patting his pants pockets for his wallet, "Hey, babe, come to my apartment and I could show you first hand."

"How about no, you freak." Ryu refused curtly, ringing up the selection splayed out before him. "I may work here, but don't think I like using any of these toys. Some of us like a normal sex life."

"That is so right…" Otogi agreed, smiling at the brunette before the smile kind of faded away from the baleful glare he was receiving in return. Jou shook his head at them both, dishing out the payment before taking off with his goodies, the raven haired teen following suit. Ryu scowled as the door slammed, "Don't ever come in here again, perv boy!"

*

He woke up with a violent start. Part of him expected to wake up to some blinding pain, but he was relieved at the numbness that greeted him. Seto rolled onto his back and winced, turning over to lay on his stomach. That wasn't a good idea after all. Shaking his head, the brunette wearily glanced about. He was relieved to see he was alone in the dimly lit room as he reached a hand back to feel at the damage, fingers brushing over the bandages. Kaiba hadn't really expected Jou to patch him up like this.

Slowly, he crawled towards the door before stopping and edging back. The sound of the front door closing could be heard through the walls and that wasn't good. Half expecting some other form of punishment to come rounding the corner, Seto squeezed under the futon bed like a paranoid cat usually did.

While Seto set about in hiding, Yami's foot bounced impatiently over his leg as he sat back on the couch, fully clothed. He watched as Jou came padding back into the living room, looking so casual as if nothing serious hadn't happened prior to his leaving. The blond blinked in surprise at him, brow raised, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, waiting for you. We need to have a talk." The spirit replied smoothly, crossing his arms.

Jounouchi shook his head with a laugh, wagging a finger at him as he sat the bag he had in hand on the table, "Oh…I bet I know what about too. Let me guess, Kaiba, right? Are you going to rag on me that I'm being some bastard and 'How can you do that?' and 'What are you thinking?', right? Am I warm or burning hot? Cause I think I'm burning hot."

Yami's red violet eyes narrowed dangerously, the blond had never taken such a tone with him. The pharaoh stood up, arms still crossed as he stepped towards him, "Jounouchi…! This is not a laughing matter, you had really hurt Seto back there. Did you even stop to look at the damage you inflicted? You practically tore his back to shreds!"

"And you're point? Something like that isn't as bad as you're making it out, I know for a fact, so shut your pie hole." 

That surprised Yami a great deal, his eyes going wide from shock and hands dropping to his sides. "What's gotten into you?"

"Look, let's cut this short. For the next year, I own Kaiba. Even he knows it. I can do what I want and nothin' you say is gonna change that. And if you keep arguing with me, I may just have to take it out on Moneybags in there. So if you're as concerned for Kaiba as you wanna sound, keep your yap shut and play nice with Malik, okay? Maybe I'll take it easy if you stay about. Now if you don't mind, I have a few things to discuss with kitty boy." Jou stepped by him to head for the bedroom, bag in hand once more. Any other time, he would be rather terrified if Yami were upset with him, but he could care less at the moment.

But it wasn't appealing to see an empty room once he stepped in. With a frown as he closed and locked the door, Jou glanced about, wondering where Kaiba was. The brunette couldn't possibly be in the bathroom again. Eyes squinting slightly, Jou frowned as he knelt down and leaned over to look under his bed, stared back at by fiery blue eyes. It didn't seem he was missed too much.

"I suggest you cart your butt from under there…now."

He watched as the brunette unsurely scooted back, taking his time as he kept his eyes locked on his tormenter. Kaiba eventually got out from under the bed, sitting on the other side as he glared at him over the mattress. Jou smirked, motioning for him to come over, though he figured the CEO wouldn't listen. It was kind of amusing to watch Kaiba's eyes flick to the discarded flogger on the floor, a move the blond mimicked, casting a glance to it as well, "Come on, you listen and you won't get another beating."

The flogger was out of his reach, all the same, a hurried jump could get it easily. Since the billionaire didn't seem in a hurry to move, Jou crossed around the bed, getting a baleful stare as Kaiba scooted away. The blond reached out and quickly hooked a finger about the brunette's collar, gently tugging him back though he had to apply more force when he got some resistance.

"Now, now, Kaiba. Don't want me to punish you again so soon. What is it with you and not listening?" Jouno demanded, half-dragging half-guiding him from behind the bed, "I got a few things for you to wear for a while, you may not like any of it, but you're gonna get used to it. I hate it when you get mouthy."

With his one hand, he kept a hold on Kaiba's collar while he rummaged through his bag. He smirked, pulling out a complicated looking set of straps. Jou removed the sapphire studded collar to replace it with a wide fur lined leather collar. Seto's cold eyes widened when his arms were forced behind his back, it took him a moment to realize what Jounouchi was doing. The blond buckled all eight straps holding his arms back tightly, making him wince from the slight pain in his back, "This thing is a real treat. Called the Octopus for a reason, now…"

Seto wearily watched him, frowning darkly while he struggled in the restraints and Jou poked through the bag. His brows furrowed up as the blond removed a thin strap of leather, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Jouno scooted behind him, lifting the item over his head. The CEO frowned again, seeing it was a ball gag, there was no way he was letting him put that on, his voice was his main means of resistance. He tried to avoid it, but it didn't help when he was already in restraints and both of Jou's arms were about him.

"Sit still, you ain't gonna be wearing it all the time." Jounouchi snapped, forcing the ball gag on when he managed to get Kaiba to stop squirming, "Just one more piece. You'll be wearing this for a good week or so, a little bit of added punishment. Be glad it's not another beating."

At the moment, Seto wasn't really listening as he tried to get the gag off, rubbing against his shoulder as if that would do much good. He was paying little attention to Jou as well while the blond started attaching a harness about his waist. He kept on trying to get out of his restraints until he felt something slide into him and he gave a muffled yelp.

Jou snickered at that, giving the plug an extra push as he rest his chin on the brunette's shoulder, "Surprised ya, huh? How does the harness fit?" As the blond talked, he slid Kaiba's shaft into the cock corset on the front of the harness, tying the laces tightly and causing the brunette's face to flush at the pressure, "Mm, looking good, Moneybags."

He was given a severe glare while Seto tried to get accustomed to his new ensemble. Jou smirked, shoving the bag and the rest of it's contents under his bed for later use. Still grinning smugly, he sat back behind Kaiba, leaning against his bed, "Don't worry, I have a lot of fun things in mind. Trust me, you'll love it."

Kaiba's shoulders slumped some as he snorted, quite sure he would have debated that point had there not been a rubber ball stuck in his mouth.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. DAMN!

Notes : This story is a yaoi loaded with S&M, BDSM.

I have to say….chapter nine sucked eggs. *makes a face* I'm a moron, I can't place why, but it really did suck eggs. I may end up redoing it, but for the meantime I'll keep going. Big thanks to Vixen for chatting with me about the story, it feels good to discuss what I've planned for it with another person.

And no, this is not, nor will it ever be a Yami/Seto. It can easily swing that way, but I've never been a fan of that couple. Me, I'm more a Yami/Jou( which I will start a fic with as soon as this is done), or Seto/Jou, almost anything with Jou. Except with Honda…I don't like Honda too much, same for Anzu… Okay, I'm rambling!

Finally, so sorry the bloody update took so long, work beats the living hell out of me, though now I've been laid off so updates may be better. I have all the rest of the chapters planned out, 17 chapters total so far. And there will in fact not be a sequel. *wanders off to die in a corner somewhere*

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 10

By Reppa

It was damned annoying, trying to sleep with the restraining harnesses on him, but Seto tried to make do with what he could for the time being. The next morning he was woken up by gentle nudging against his shoulder and when he looked up, his brows furrowed at the sight of the blond as the other teen knelt down. Jou looked completely relaxed as he crouched, a bowl in hand which was probably his food. :_That's right, mutt, untie me and I'll_…:

When the blond set the bowl down, Seto gave it a scrutinizing glare, it was just a mass of formless mush. He wasn't going to eat that, whatever it was. His cold gaze flicked up as Jou reached both arms about his head and undid the gag, slowly removing it. It took Seto a moment to adjust his jaw, slightly sore from the unfamiliar sensation. 

"Well, eat up so I can fix it back on. I have to go to work soon. Then a couple more days and we go back to school, well…maybe not you, gotta work on you 'for then." Jou commented, ignoring the baleful glare he was rewarded with.

"How am I supposed to eat like this?" Kaiba demanded in a low hiss. 

The blond shook his head, snickering softly as he pointed at the food, "Hey, pussy cat, eat like kin. Lean down and eat with your mouth, that's what you *should* have been doing the whole time, but I didn't pay any mind to it. Be good and I'll keep the gag off and I'll take that corset and harness off ya too."

Frowning, Seto looked back down at the dish. His brows were furrowed as he gave him another glare, "What is it and what did you put in it?"

"Oh, with the Octopus on you, I don't need to drug ya to have my way. Besides, it's just cat food. The stuff tastes better than you think, I should know." Jounouchi said the last part with some disdain, but he shook his head as he crossed his arms, "Well, get to eating. For the next week, that's what you're getting, even when we're at school, so deal with it."

"I am not eating cat food!" That outburst earned him a slap across the face.

"Look, baka, eat it or I'll starve you for a week and you can keep the gag and all the goodies with that harness on. Your choice." Jounouchi leaned back with arms folded as he watched him, he really expected the other to turn his nose up or give some other snappy reply he was infamous for. He was given a stony glare before Seto slowly turned his sights down at the bowl.

It was either be embarrassed and disgusted while he ate beet red in the face and get the unwanted devices off, or keep the damn things on and starve for an entire week. Image or comfort, though there wasn't much left of his image in front of the mutt to salvage now. But he had to keep what he had left as he snorted and turned his head away, "I'd prefer shoving that down your throat if I could."

"Ah, figured that'd be the case. Well, I'll be a nice guy and take that junk off anyway. And I won't starve you, I already did that before." The blond smirked as he got up and paced around the brunette. Alarms were going through the CEO's head while he jerked his gaze behind him, expecting the worst which really didn't come. As good as he had said, Jou gently removed the harness and all the additions before leaving him alone.

Kaiba stared after, slightly dumbstruck. "Is that fucking mutt mental or something?" He demanded himself, not sure of the answer. One minute Jou was ready to shred his back to the bone, then the next minute, he was just as amiable and easy going as he usually was. That was it, the blond definitely had some issues upstairs.

Something of the sort wouldn't surprise him either. Jounouchi always did seem he had some problems, one way or the other, problems with himself or somebody else. Part of him wondered if he was severely bi-polar, a very good explanation indeed.

Shaking his head, Seto leaned back against the foot of the bed. For a moment, he took some time adjusting his arms in the binding contraption, trying to figure out how he could get it off without resorting to anyone's help. From squirming and trying to pull free to actually trying to turn his head and bite at the leather to rubbing it against the bed post, Kaiba eventually quit when it all proved useless.

"Perhaps I could give you a hand with that." The brunette's electric blue eyes flicked up at the source of the sultry voice, seeing the darker half of Yugi standing in the doorway. The Pharaoh frowned lightly, stepping fully into the room to crouch down next to Kaiba, "Turn around so I can undo it."

"Back off, I'm perfectly fine on my own." Seto snapped, jerking back from his extended hand. There was no way he was going to accept help from Yami or anyone else. The spirit's brows furrowed at his usual attitude. It annoyed him to no end how Kaiba was always so convinced he could do anything and that he needed no help.

The Pharaoh stood back up, torn between leaving Seto to his little torture session at Jounouchi's hands to correct his attitude or by helping him regardless as he couldn't let either him or the blond destroy themselves. But then, that really depended on if Kaiba left at all after he was untied. Well, if that was the CEO's choice, Yami wasn't going to argue with it as he leaned down, undoing the main strap, "There, Kaiba, but that's all I'll do since you sound as if you can handle everything, especially with a God card in hand no less…"

:_The God card_…: Kaiba repeated to himself, turning to look about the room once the yami had left, slipping the contraption off his arms with ease now. If he got that, then he would leave, he had already come this far and Jounouchi was starting to loose his unpredictability. Though he was sure the blond wasn't so stupid, he was sure that he left it somewhere in a moment of absentmindedness, hidden in his bedroom somewhere. The instant he found it, that would be all she wrote and he would be on his way.

After he cast the food bowl a disdainful glance, the first area of his search was with the closet. Of course there wasn't a bit of clothing hanging up, most of which Jou had in special reserves somewhere Seto couldn't get to. He was certain the card would be with the lot, but it didn't hurt someone with a great deal of time on their hands and nothing to do to search the room for anything.

As the brunette started his search, Malik sat perched by the wall listening to him rummage away. The small Egyptian was tempted to go spelunking in there to harass the CEO at work but as he turned his lavender eyes to the Pharaoh seated on the couch, he decided he had someone more entertaining to mess with. A predatory grin in place, he stalked over, sliding under the table despite the fact he was aware the spirit watched him the whole time, so he had no benefit of surprise up his sleeve.

"Malik, whatever you're plotting, I suggest you keep your sneaky, sneaky mitts to yourself. I am in no mood." Yami warned, staring down at him unmoving as the smaller Egyptian came crawling up, hands and chin resting in his lap.

Malik feigning a sweet pout, purring and eyeing the studded belts wrapped around the Pharaoh's waist and the tight leather pants he wore, "What, does the mighty one not want to have a little fun? Aren't I sweet looking enough for you?"

"As sweet as poison." Came the scowl, the both of them ignoring the ringing phone as the answering machine kicked on. Yami's red violet eyes shifted to the device, wondering who was calling.

"I know you're home, ingrate brat! Answer…! Pick up the phone..!" A gruff, rumbling voice bellowed, causing Yami to watch on with surprise and Malik raised both brows questioningly as he listened, "Yeah, that's right, ignore your old man, mutt! Should have thrown your ass out earlier..! Pick up, dammit!"

This ranting went on for some while until the sound of a slamming phone made for some finish to the message. Blinking several times, the Pharaoh looked down at Malik, frowning, "Who was that and what was that all about?"

"I think that must have been daddy dearest, he sounds more pleasant than what the tales Kitty regaled me with." The sandy blond chortled lightly, reaching over to replay the message until his hand was slapped away, "Ow, what was that for? I just wanted to listen to it again, baka Pharaoh."

"Well, you can't. Now, are you saying that was Jounouchi's father? I've never heard a parent speak that way to their child."

The tanned boy shrugged, biting at the zipper of his leather pants. With his teeth hooked on the small piece of metal, Malik tugged at it as he continued to talk, "Hey, that's not the half of it. You should hear all the other stuff he says. And then there's his mom, she's a real bitch."

Yami's brows knit together. From what he gathered from observing Yugi, Honda, and Shizuka, Jounouchi's mother seemed a kind woman. Was there something they were really missing? The spiky haired spirit continued in his contemplation, paying no mind as Malik tried to burrow into his pants the whole while until something wet touched him somewhere unexpected. Jumping, Yami grabbed Malik by his shoulders and shoved him aside before busying himself with redoing his clothing.

"I was getting to the goods too, damn it all." The sandy blond sat back up, propping his arms up on the couch cushions, "I'm bored, I want to do something."

"You want to do something, hm? Do you know where Katsuya's mother and Shizuka live now? They should be closer, somewhere in Domino now." Yami pushed up from his seat, looking down at him with hands set on his hips.

"I do, and your point?"

Nodding, the spirit stepped over him, pausing near the entrance to the front hall, "Well then, come on. We're going to go pay them a visit and before anything else, put on some clothes because I am going no where with you naked."

"You're no fun, nude bike riding is a load of fun." Malik gave another mock pout as he stood up now, stretching his arms to the ceiling briefly before he went to get his clothing, returning fully dressed and with keys in hand. "I don't need to lock up, it isn't like anyone will want to come in anyway."

Sometimes Malik just got on every last one of Yami's nerves. The two of them made their way out, stopping briefly for the smaller boy to lock the door under the Pharaoh's insistence. Once that was taken care of, they descended the steps towards the white motorcycle blocked in by a large blue truck behind it and cars on either side of it. With his lavender eyes narrowed, Malik scowled, "What the hell…?! Who's the master ass who parked there of all places?!"

Yami smoothed a hand over his face, taking up one of the helmets off the bike, "I don't have the patience to wait for someone to move it." Walking to the driver's side, he drew himself up on the footstep and swinging the headgear back, he swung it into the window, shattering the glass into many small fragments. 

The whole time Malik gawked in surprise, wide eyed. He was used to seeing him more composed than that, something was obviously agitating him enough to resort to something so…well, Malik or Bakura natured. Strangely enough, he found it something of a turn on.

As he was stared disbelieving at, Yami reached in, throwing the gear from park to drive and jumped down to watch the truck slowly wheel back. He gave it a good shove for some added momentum before he turned back the sandy blond, shaking glass from the helmet, "All right, let's go."

"Um…" Malik sat there, blinking several times, looking between Yami and the retreating truck, "…Okie dokie then…"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. DAMN!

Notes : For the record, because Oge's particular review agitated me slightly. Just because I am mostly a Jou fan, that doesn't mean I don't like Seto unless he's with Jou. He is my second favorite character, then Malik, then Ryuuzaki, then Yami and so on. I just don't have a taste for many of the pairings I see Kaiba in, thank you very much. 

Anyway, forgive my delayed update, I was somewhat stumped with the story there for a minute. Gotta press on and finish since I'm getting my writing mojo back. *gives a big cheesy grin*

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 11

By Reppa

Seto threw Jounouchi's game boy onto the kitchen floor with a loud clatter in his frustration, watching the toy break in two with a decent sense of satisfaction. That made him feel better after his fruitless searching. He'd most likely pay for it later, but he could always blame Malik. After all, how could he break it when he was bound up? The CEO smirked, having reign for the next few hours as he helped himself to some of the cold pizza in the fridge. He wasn't going to eat any cat food, oh no, no, no. It was the point where he could care less of punishment now.

While he lazed about, he gave his brother a belated call, informing him all was well and to check up on the small boy. Thank the Gods nothing serious happened as of yet. As he laid the phone back down, he sat back into the couch, leg propped over the other and arms folded over his chest as he pondered where else in the apartment he could search. He was getting that God card one way or the other. He had looked in Jou's room, the living room, the bathroom, the spare room, he had yet to look through the kitchen. But he doubted it was about. Then he wondered whether it was located in Malik's apartment nearby. It was a possibility he had neglected.

Tapping his chin with that thought, it almost struck him as retarded for him not to have thought of that in the first place. :_I was too busy being a pathetic whelp under that mutt's heel…he'll be in for his own rude awakening soon_.: The brunette noted to himself, smirking as he got up. He had taken notice that both the Egyptian and Yami had disappeared, and he figured the one was probably dabbling back at his own place for the time being. Where was it…it was either down the hall or downstairs. Either way, he could make it a quick trip to see as he padded to the front door. He just hoped no one else was roaming about outside.

He made to check, cracking the blinds to the front window before gasping in surprise and tumbling back, his sights greeted by a wicked blood red eye of someone just outside waiting. Kaiba coughed, nearly choking from the shock as he propped himself up on his elbow, settling the window with a hard glare, "What the hell are you doing out there?! Go away!"

The stranger outside could be heard shifting around and Seto was sure the person was making as though looking through the peep hole of the door, "I'm Bakura and I'm here for Malik. Let me in this instant."

The voice he heard was low and he recognized it from before, being the tomb robber personage Yami seemed to dislike to a great extent. Seto couldn't say he liked his manner any better as he shook his head, scowling, "No, and he's not here, so just leave."

"I think not, Priest. Now let me in or I shall invite myself in. And you won't like that idea, I'll make sure of it…" Now the tone was menacing, making the brunette tense. That wasn't good. And this was a thief, he'd get in one way or another. The threat he could sense didn't make the idea any more appealing, especially when he was alone at the time being. Seto ran through his mind what to do when he heard the white haired thief speak up again, "Are you opening the door or not, you prissy little harem whore?"

Harem whore? Where'd that bastard get off saying that? The CEO gnashed his teeth, bristling at the insult, "Go fuck a camel, you decrepit bastard!"

Bakura didn't seem to like the retaliation as the door shook from the force of an angered kick. Such an act didn't faze Seto until the door handle began rattling violently. Now he was sure the tomb robber meant business as he hustled to the back of the apartment. He was in no mood to deal with him while being naked like this. The front door gave way as soon as the CEO managed to lock himself in the bathroom, the light turned off as he sat perched behind the shower curtain. Grumbling to himself, he strained to listen while cursing himself for the redundant hiding spot. He chose it again and again though it wasn't all that great. But he was too used to hiding in a bathroom from when Gozaburo raised him, being the only place the man never looked.

The tomb robber could be heard cautiously prowling around, though he needed no stealth, his prey already knew he was inside. But Kaiba reasoned he was probably looking to see if what he heard of Malik being away was true. Unfortunately, he arrived all too soon at the bathroom door, seeming to have sensed where he hid. The door knob was shifted a little, tested to see it was locked before the white haired thief kicked it open as he had the front door. "Now…since I can't find Malik and that blond bastard isn't here for me to throttle, I suppose I'll have to take out my anger on your, now should I, Kaiba?"

"No…that's what punching bags are for…" The CEO replied, giving his a weary glare. He'd fight if he had to as he watched the tomb robber stalk up to him with a smirk. An all too frightening one at that.

"Oh, but punching bags aren't as pleasurable nor do they make wonderful noises of pain."

~*~

Thankfully, the bike ride towards the eastern section of Domino wasn't as bad as the Pharaoh had feared it would be. Though Malik did talk an excessive bit and he was ready to throttle the tomb keeper for rubbing back against him. Yami growled as their pace slowed when they neared their destination, "If you don't stop, I may have to hurt you.''

"The Pharaoh is so mean to the person he should be treating like royalty for all the anguish he went through for him." The sandy blond mocked a pout at him once they came to a stop, removing his helmet and shaking his hair loose. His commentary only got Yami to roll his eyes in response while they both dismounted the motorcycle in front of the Kawaii house. It was relatively small, but it was to be expected of a single mother and her daughter. Though Malik commented they could do better, what with the leftover funds of the Duelist Kingdom prize money Jou had given them. 

Yami knocked lightly at the front door, waiting for a response that never came before Malik jumped forward and banged his fists on the door in a maniacal fluster. Now the Pharaoh was certain he'd have to kill him as the door swung open and a fairly disgruntled woman greeted them with a somewhat severe glare. It was Jounouchi's mother and she didn't seem all that pleased to see them, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to speak to you about Jou…" Yami murmured, taking note as her lips tightened. She probably didn't want to talk about him from the looks of it. The king of games took a light sigh as he continued, "He's been strange and I think you may know something to help. I'm not too particular on talking to his father."

"Oh, who would be?" The older woman jested, turning and leaving the door open as she went back inside. The two took it upon themselves to follow, listening to her mumble under her breath as she went about dusting. She seemed quite fidgety as she rambled to them, "I'm not all too surprised if Jounouchi is acting strange, the boy never was right. Nothing but particular trouble for me, though I shouldn't be saying so in front of his friends…you aren't friends of Shizuka's are you?"

"Well-" Malik started to reply before she cut him off.

"I sincerely hope not, it's bad enough she spends so much time with him. I try telling her that she has better things to occupy her time than Jounouchi but she doesn't listen. She hasn't been listening, it's like she's becoming as troublesome as he is. It's because she's always around him, that's why…"

"Course she spends time with him, they're br-" The sandy blond was cut off again while Yami watched with growing agitation.

Ms. Kawaii turned wagging a finger at them, "They're only half siblings, Jounouchi isn't even mine. And I wish his father had never brought him home, it was pointless. How did he expect me to raise a child that wasn't even mine? Honestly!" She turned away, dusting hurriedly at the bookshelves as the two ogled at her. Half siblings?

"If you're not his mother that wh-"

Malik was given a disdainful glare from over the older woman's shoulder as he started to ask, "Disgusting. His own sister. It's a wonder I even stayed after that but it's true when they say love is blind and I was probably deaf as well!"

"Ma'm I believe we need to go…" Yami mumbled softly, seeing her ranting was getting a little worse. He wasn't interested in hearing anything else at the moment, grabbing his ally's elbow before rushing them out and leaving Ms. Kawaii to herself. The Pharaoh gave an exasperated moan once they were outside, "Gods, what the hell just happened back there??"

"We learned Jou's father cheated on her with his sister and his sister got pregnant with Jou and dumped him on them and from what it seems, the step mama back there hates Jou for it." Malik explained in a broad scope, grinning cheekily at the other as he took a seat on his motorcycle. He was a little surprised from what he heard, he hadn't thought it was something so…bizarre, but those sort of things did happen, "It's like…Jerry Springer or something. Maybe Jou has a head problem."

"After hearing that, I don't even want to think of what kind of head case Jounouchi can be…" The Pharaoh noted sourly, getting on behind him, "The only way we're getting all the details is if we ask him ourselves."

~*~

His head hurt and he gave a low moan, waking up slowly and looking around with bleary sight. Wherever he was, it was cold and dank. Kaiba gave a shake of his head before giving another moan. His arms were sore, and when he shifted, he realized he was painfully tied up and hanging from the ceiling. His arms were once more bound behind his back and attached to a harness straddling his hips which forced his legs apart slightly, bent forward with his feet barely planted on the ground. It was an uncomfortable position and his glare turned icy as he looked for the bastard responsible for this.

Said bastard was seated in a wooden chair, leg over the other as he smirked wickedly at the brunette, hands folded in his lap, "Looks like the kitty cat Kaiba is awake now. I noticed Jounouchi had a few toys he must have used on you, but I don't believe he used them to the effectiveness that he could have. But I can rectify that. I'll even _help _train you despite his stealing my Malik from under my nose."

"Where am I?!" Seto demanded, partial to seeing Jounouchi and his ruddy apartment again. The pit of his stomach felt cold as he listened to the tomb robber, disliking the whole idea. It spelt nothing but trouble and misery for him.

"The basement of my hikari's home. I refrain him and his parental units from coming in here, it's my lair. But I shall move myself to more appropriate surroundings later. And don't bother screaming, no one is home and even so, I'd make sure they wouldn't hear you." Bakura stood up, casually sauntering around the strung up duelist. He watched Kaiba shudder as his fingers trailed up along his thigh and gave a sadistic laugh at the yelp brought as his hand slapped against the brunette's backside harshly, "I haven't had dirty fun as this in a long time with you, Priest."

He didn't want to know, he really didn't as he grimaced, feeling the white haired thief fondling his buttocks in an unwelcome fashion. The brunette squirmed with an aggravated whimper, trying to kick back at the tomb robber but missing, "Stop that immediately!"

Bakura snickered to himself, backing off for the moment, "So bad, I need to fix that…" He disappeared from Seto's sight and the CEO could hear the loud sound of some jingling bells when the other returned, facing him with two heavyset attachable gold bells in hand. Kaiba wasn't able to wonder what he had planned to do with the trinkets before the tomb robber smirked, snapping the clips forcefully with one bell dangling from each of the brunette's nipples. Kaiba ground his teeth with a slightly teary moan to found back a shout of pain, they hurt a great deal and even more so when he began struggling. They were _much _heavier than he previously thought. Head thrown back with an amused laugh, Bakura cruelly bat at one, eliciting a moan from his prisoner, "My that must hurt…"

"Take them…take them off…" Seto croaked, squirming in pain which just got the thief laughing even more.

"I think not, and that's not even the half of what I have planned for you…"

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. DAMN!

Notes : Rawr, I'm well aware that the 'pretty rape' sucks ass. I'm never good with those scenarios, as I rarely write them...this being my first, I think. Gomen. O-o And I _am _out of my writer's block now, so this'll be finished quite soon, I want this wrapped up. Then when I finish the chapters, I may go back for some tweaking and modifying to make it it's best. And it's in debate again whether there's to be a follow-up where Kaiba turns the tables on Jou before any real relationship happens, which I'm sure a lot of people would like. So if I get more than 10 responses in interest on a sequel, I'll probably do it.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 12

By Reppa

He was ready to run over a few punk kids with Malik's bike at this point. Jounouchi scowled, crouching down to further examine his apartment's front door. There were reasonable sized footprints and the wood was fairly splintered, signifying someone really wanted inside, though he couldn't understand why. But the size of the foot print was a bit big for any of the kids he had in mind. Part of his mind pointed at his father, making him scowl. Grunting, he stood up fully, opening the door despite the damaged knob. His brows furrowed as he stepped in with caution, looking for whatever sign there was of Kaiba. That was his main concern, he hated to think his dad broke in and rose hell seeing a naked teen about.

Though after some considerable searching, he couldn't find much of a trace. That was definitely not good. The first place he looked was the bathroom, where he found the door there damaged as well and found the small room empty of his kitty cat. Right, well, that settled it. Someone didn't come in for some_thing_, they came for some_one_. And when he thought of it that way, knowing his father had no use of a person if he could make some fast cash raiding something, he gave a furious growl, thinking of one particular tomb robber he'd seen earlier skulking around the apartments, "Rah, you son of a bitch!!"

"Oh…I bet Kaiba bit him…." A voice laughed from the next room as he glared from around the corner of the hall to see Yami and Malik standing in the living room. The Pharaoh gave him a condescending look while the sandy blond smirked in amusement, "So did he? Did he bite you?"

"How can he bite me when he isn't here?!" Jou bellowed, stomping his foot and looking ready to have a vein burst from his forehead. He'd throttle the thief when he got his hands on the bastard's neck, "Your stupid boyfriend broke his stupid ass into my stupid place and fucked up my stupid doors and stole my stupid cat!"

"I'll agree everything in that statement on stupidity is right, but Bakura is not my boyfriend!! He's my stalker!!" The Egyptian wailed back, fists shaking as he was tired of people constantly saying he was with Bakura. It was quite the opposite and Yami raised a brow at him as he watched the other throw a temper tantrum, "And why would he kidnap Kaiba? He doesn't like him, he thinks he's a prissy bitch!"

"Kaiba _is _a prissy bitch and he'd take him because he hates me for supposedly stealing you!" The taller blond snapped, finger poking Malik in the chest as he growled. "Now where would Bakura go with him??"

"Why would I know?!?!"

As the two yelled at each other, Yami massaged his brow, feeling rather irritated. He left them to their squabbling as he took up the cordless phone and dialed his hikari's number. All he needed to do was find Ryou and he'd find out where Kaiba could be. Giving his head a disgruntled shake, he glared back over at the blond, "This is all your fault, Jounouchi."

"What!?" Jou whirled away from his argument to stomp towards the Pharaoh, "What do you mean by it's my fault?!"

"If you acted as mentally stable as we thought you were, you wouldn't be hanging around Malik, making disturbing bets with Kaiba, having said Kaiba running amuck in your apartment naked, and pissing off a sadistic tomb robber bastard who could be doing Gods' know what to Kaiba at this time being!" Yami roared back, the blond fairly caught aback with a slightly flushed face. Then an unsettling silence hung in the air before a timid, drowned out voice caught their attention.

"Um…Jou…? Is, ah, there something wrong…??" It was the Pharaoh's turn to get a little red in the face as he answered his hikari, much to Yugi's relief, "Yami, what was all that shouting? And what have you been up to?"

"There is a problem, aibou, we need to find Bakura, so in therefore, we need to speak to Ryou. Do you know where he could be?" His brows shot up, hearing what sounded as someone exiting the apartment with the slam of the front door. When he looked, he only saw a somewhat surprised Malik standing there, hands folded behind his back, "Where'd Jou run off to…"

All he got in response was a shrug as he started cursing in a variety of choice Egyptian terms.

~*~

Part of the torture was probably making him hang here, at least a brunt of the time he was stuck in the basement was just an agonizing wait. Hopefully he'd be found shortly, Seto had no wishes to go through what the tomb robber had planned for very long. He chewed his lower lip with a moan, trying to shift in the bindings while keeping conscious of the damnable bells hanging from his chest. His arms ached as did his hips, and he had to bend his legs at the knee, the muscles growing sore.

"Damn it all…when I get out of here, not only is Jounouchi dead, but so us that bastard who tied me up here!" The brunette growled in a feral manner, snarling as he had a fit of twisting in the binds. But he regretted that, biting his lower lip as pain lanced his breast. Not a good idea, but he couldn't help it. 

"You make such a nice noise when you do that…please, do it again." Down came Bakura, a bundle under his arm as he gave the other his most sinister smirk. Kaiba wasn't fazed in the least, or so it appeared. It was fine, the tomb robber liked them to be fiesty and strong willed, it would just give him more fun in breaking all that spirit. "Tell me, I bet you've gone through a good bit with the mutt, as you like to call him, and you're still your arrogant self."

"I haven't lost face in front of anyone save the mutt and your psychotic little whelp, save them, no one else and I'll be damned if I'm embarrassed with you at all." He regretted the commentary he had made to Malik when the white haired thief growled, grabbing one bell and giving it a vicious pull, but he ground his teeth and bared the pain, not aiming to give him any satisfaction. 

Bakura smirked, still miffed from what he said, "So it seems you're good on what you say, but I'll change that, I assure you. I'll do what no one else can and turn the great Seto Kaiba into a mewling little pussy cat at his owner's feet just like you enjoyed making Jounouchi the puppy at yours."

Well, that sounded ironic. Part of Kaiba was even regretting for a moment the whole tangent he did on Jou being the whimpering dog, but only for a moment when he remembered the few days of hell he'd been put through. All in all, it was nothing but payback, and it was a repeating circle. Jou paying him back, Bakura paying Jou back through him, and the CEO intended to have the last laugh and make the mutt pay him back. But whatever plans he had in mind to make the blond suffer needed to be on hiatus while he was in the thief's hands.

As these thoughts ran through his mind and Bakura's devious words sank in, Seto remained silent as he watched the other circle, looking like he was doing last minute inspection before he went into anything. He felt the white haired yam's hand comb slowly along the inner thigh of his right leg, fingers brushing against the more sensitive portions of his body causing him to shudder slightly. 

Bakura smirked, removing his hand, the bundle under his other arm being set on the ground behind Kaiba's feet. The brunette bent his head down to see what he was up to now, watching him draw out a pair of ankle cuffs and pulling a long wooden rod from nearby. The CEO felt ready to panic, wondering what he could possibly do with them as the ankle cuffs were fastened into place, attached to either end of the pole forcing his legs spread. Now he couldn't lift one foot to kick back, lest he unbalance himself or even put more strain on his already sore arms.

Now he felt completely helpless, unlike anytime before, and it was a feeling he definitely disliked to a great extent. He sucked in a gasp, feeling the tomb robber go to work as a pair of hands ran up along the back of his thighs, just stopping beneath his ass. Kaiba breathed unevenly, feeling something wet and wriggling worming it's way into his tight opening. Now this was all out violation and he writhed, Bakura's tongue taking it's time as it explored this new area of the flesh and Kaiba rasped, "Stop it…"

He was a little surprised, feeling the moist tongue remove itself from him as did his hands move away, but he didn't bother to relax, knowing something else was to come. And something did come, something hard and smooth forcing it's way into his rectum, not stopping as it slowly and painfully filled him before the pressure of entering finally ceased. Whatever Bakura put into him was still there and he wasn't aware what it was until a noticeable vibrating sensation hummed in his hips, raising another bout of squirming. The bastard stuck a damn vibrator in him.

The tomb robber gave an entertained chuckle, rounding to stand before him, "If you can keep that in you until the timer stops, I'll take the bells off…so don't let it fall out now."

How cruel, and even more so when the thief started pulling the set of bells, adding more misery. Kaiba screwed his eyes shut, biting his lips as he fought to keep the device in, clenching best as he could. If he could get rid of the bells, it would make it all easier for him. He fought back any moans that wanted to escape due to the pleasurable vibrator, in no way letting Bakura get his kicks from this twisted game he was playing.

"My, you are a strong one, aren't you?" Bakura laughed evilly as he took note of the hateful glare he was giving, tugging on the bells to agonize the brunette even more. It had been some time since fun like this, though Malik hadn't liked the time when he had been introduced to his idea of entertainment. Neither did Kaiba so it seemed, but he didn't care, watching him struggle with the anguish he was going through while keeping the vibrator in place. Then he grimaced in displeasure, the timer setting off and the toy's power cutting off, letting the CEO relax his hips with a weary moan. He was given an expectant look, but Bakura just smirked, letting go of the bells and moving back a little, "Now just because I said I would, doesn't mean I'd actually do so."

Seto shook slightly in his indignation, mostly knowing better but one could have only hoped. If he could be free, he'd kill him! His ire made the other snort in amusement once more, his chin being cupped to force his head a little higher. With a growl, he bit at the hand touching him which snapped back to avoid the attack. No matter what, Bakura just seemed to continue chortling in enjoyment, "You had best be good or I'll throw the pony gear on you and go for a ride."

All Kaiba could do at the time being was growl as the tomb robber's tongue trailed lazily up along his flushed cheek, wincing as a handful of his hair was clutched and said tongue found it's way into his mouth. He would have bitten of the hungry pink flesh if he was sure it wouldn't end with dire circumstances that could end up killing him or making him endure even worse tortures. 

~*~

Otogi had to admit, he was surprised when Jounouchi came storming into his shop, looking quite livid as he stalked up to the raven haired teen. The blond let his hands rest on the counter in a more calm fashion, brown eyes half lidded, "You've talked to Bakura, aside from Ryou you know the most about that twitchy little freak. Right?"

"Ah, yeah." The dice duelist gave a short laugh, only a short laugh as he took in the leer he got from the other, "Um, why?"

"He's taken you to his little getaway once. You told me about it, the only place he really goes…where is it?"

He found that an odd question, wondering what was going on. Scratching his head idly as he figured it wouldn't be in his best interest to ask but he probably would either way, Otogi shrugged, "In the basement of Ryou's house. Always says he'll get a better place, but I haven't seen that yet. I mean, why do you want to know?"

"Little fucker stole something important to me. My cat and I'm getting him back and making that little bugger pay with a black eye along with a few other physical injuries!" Jou scowled, leaving Otogi to blink in confusion behind him, trying to piece together what Bakura would need to steal a cat from the blond for. 

Then he frowned. "Since when did you have a cat?" He mumbled to himself as the shop door slammed shut.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way. DAMN!

Notes : When I finish the chapters, I may go back for some tweaking and modifying to make it it's best. And it's in debate again whether there's to be a follow-up where Kaiba turns the tables on Jou before any real relationship happens, which I'm sure a lot of people would like. So if I get more than ten responses in interest on a sequel, I'll probably do it. So far I've had two responses.

Now, must finish, must finish…*bangs her head on the desk* And the Word program seems to have this thing for error and closing the document when I get a good portion done. So half the time I need to go back and do it all over again. What fun.

This will end up being the last chapter, I've decided on that. More than likely a sequel will be made up, picking up after this one and with Kaiba more (or less) in control. The main reason this will be the last chapter is at this rate I'll never be done with the damn thing and I've got it planned out how this will go. So please, all bear with me. Then when I'm done, I'll go back for last bits of tweaking.

Kiss My Hand At My Command

Chapter 13

By Reppa

Kaiba was hanging his head, tired of hanging there still. The tomb robber was nevertheless having his fun with him, as unrelenting as he was known to be. "Aren't you the very least bored with this?" The brunette hissed with severe annoyance, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. All he was given in return was a haughty laugh and a smart smack across the cheek, something the white haired thief seemed very fond of doing.

"Why…I can't be bored yet because we haven't gotten to my absolute favorite part…Then when I'm done, well, your misery can ease away to nothingness." 

That didn't sound like it would bode well.

And it didn't _look _to bode well either as he watched the tomb robber twirl a small dagger in hand, gold hilt of intertwining snakes and the blade six inches in length. The CEO stiffened as the edge was ran it's way lightly along his jaw and down over his throat before the metal cut across his collarbone swiftly, making him flinch. Naturally, on sight of the weapon he had expected that to come as well as the flick that gave his cheek a small cut. He expected much more as well.

"See, while everything else has been all well and good, nothing amuses me more than to watch you bleed and squirm. I take pleasure in blood play above anything." 

Freak. Psycho. Pervert. Sadistic son of a bitch. A whole vocabulary of terms he wanted to spit at the fiend ran through his head, feeling more small, stinging wounds being inflicted along his arms, sides, and a few on his thighs. But the worst came when he pressed the dagger against the small of his back, which was still sore and wounded from the damage Jounouchi had done before, and dragged the blade painfully down to his tailbone. The idea of someone reveling in another's misery in such a manner had never really been something Kaiba considered to happen for real. He never cared nor had the time to consider it, but he was unfortunately well aware of it now.

He winced, feeling the tomb robber lazily lick an exceptionally deep cut on his upper arm. The more the cuts were lethargically bleeding, the more lightheaded Seto was starting to feel. That was just great, he was going to hang here, molested and tortured, strapped up and bleeding to death with the resident freak sucking on his wounds. It was no where near appealing though unconsciously the brunette smirked weakly, he knew he'd die as a bloody mess, he just hadn't pictured ending up like this.

~*~

"Of all the most obvious places…Malik, tell me, Ryou's yami is partially retarded isn't he? I mean, despite the clever thing once or twice, he's pretty damn stupid right?"

"This coming from the mental wreck who tortures the richest and most powerful person in Domino that can have him dragged into an alley and pulverized by his men?"

At that Jounouchi turned around to balefully stare over at Yami, brown eyes narrowed at him. That pest was going to keep riding him for this until he cracked or something. How many times was he going to have to explain to him Kaiba agreed to the whole thing until he finally accepted it? Geez. "Look, Yami, I got two words for you. Shut. Up. Now, can you do that?"

"Am I going to have to throttle the both of you? Just the two of you shut up, I could swear he'd hear you two blocks away by now." It was now Malik's turn to get a little annoyed with the two. Ever since he and the Pharaoh had tracked Jounouchi down to find Bakura, the two had done nothing but hiss and spit at each other and act like a couple of children. It just wasn't like them. He was used to them being friends. "Jounouchi, chill. Yes, Bakura is stupid, why do you think he can't understand 'I am not yours' when it's said to him fifty-two times? And Yami, stop letting your panties get in a bunch. Jou is genetically mental, get over it."

"I am not mental." The gold-blond mumbled to himself, arms crossed as they neared Ryou's home. It was kept so well, it was eerie really. Finely trimmed hedges and mowed lawn to perfection. But what would you expect? With his father always away, the boy's mother really didn't have much else to do with herself except clean and gardening. As they advanced to the door, Malik was in the lead and threw them both another warning of pain in order to get them in line before knocking on the door. When he had no answer after the first knock, he did as he had done back at Shizuka's and mercilessly pounded on the door. Jounouchi gave the spirit next to him a quizzical look, "And I'm the mental one…?"

Yami hummed to himself, looking back at him wearily, "I may take that back…"

Malik hissed a 'shut up' at them as the door cracked open, the brown eyed white haired boy peeking out before opening the door fully and stepping out, shutting it. He gave them a warm smile, propping himself against the wood. "Hello, guys!"

"Yeah, let us in." Jounouchi grunted, causing the Egyptian in front of him to slap a hand to his forehead. How subtle.

"Oh…no. I really can't do that, my mother wouldn't approve…"

"Your mom isn't here."

"Y-Yes she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Her car's gone."

"That doesn't mean anything…" The Pharaoh commented, rolling his eyes at the redundancy.

The blond shook his head, "Yeah it does…they have no garage! So they can't hide it…And there's no car in the driveway! She's not here!"

The timid boy leaning on the door shook his head back at him, smiling weakly, "That's not true…it's in the shop and my mother is in the kitchen. Really."

"Move, Ryou…"

"No."

"Did he just tell me no?!"

Yami blinked, "I believe so."

"That's it! Move!! MOVE!" Malik all but screamed, hair standing up on end as his darker personality took over. He looked as he had when he first changed on the Battle Ship. Fists shaking in the air angrily, Marik scowled at him and practically shoved him aside for entrance, "Let me through already!! Move!! I want this over with so Malik will cease ranting about that obnoxious tomb robber and I don't have to listen to those two morons gripe at each other!!"

Ryou yelped as he was moved aside forcefully, knocked to the ground and into the flower bed as Marik stormed in, leaving the three to watch him retreat inside. The white haired boy blinked, sitting on a bushel of pansies before looking to Yami and Jounouchi, "I'm sorry, guys…Bakura was really insistent that I don't let anyone in. I don't know what he's doing, just that one or all of you'd come and I shouldn't let you in. What's going on?"

"You don't know he has Kaiba?" Yami inquired, kneeling down next to him and brushing a little dirt from the other boy's knee.

"He does?"

Jounouchi nodded, following after the raging Egyptian, "Yes. Naked Kaiba." 

"Wait a minute…" The look on Ryou's face was one of gears turning as he could only imagine what he had missed. "Oh no…Oh no, no, no…" 

He jumped with a squeak at the sound of a crashing door and the insane bellowing following suit, all compliments of Marik as he was well on his way to barging in on Bakura's fun. After which, a tremendous ruckus ensued; Bakura screaming in what was more than likely fear, Gods know what breaking, Jounouchi swearing, a few more crashes and breaking things, and who knew what else as Yami and Ryou remained outside. They stared inside, wide eyed in awe at the commotion. In seconds, they saw a flash of white whip past them followed by a very deranged looking Marik and they watched as one chased the other up and down and all over the neighborhood, breaking and trampling everything in their wake.

"This has to be the most fucked up rescue operation ever." Ryou nearly jumped from his skin, being enthralled as he watched the rampaging chaos too much so to notice the blond joining them, shirtless as well. His shirt was now on a very cross looking Kaiba he was holding, whose arms, legs, and upper body were riddled with small cuts. As he took in the damage his yami had done, Jounouchi watched as Marik finally caught Bakura for a good assault. "So…back home?"

"If you mean my home, yes." Kaiba scowled lightly, hands rubbing his sore arms despite how the cuts hurt to be rubbed. He shifted a little, ready to lay down anywhere and rest the pain away.

"Noooo…"

"Yes, Jounouchi, this has gone on long enough. Let Kaiba be and give him the God card so that this will all be done with." Yami ordered, frowning at his friend. He wanted to be able to go back to his aibou without worrying that Jounouchi was going to do whatever else to the brunette. "Put him down, give him the card, and we'll all be on our way."

"I have one objection to that…I am not going home to Mokuba covered in cuts like this. Or at least visible one." Seto hissed at him, his voice a little weak. He had done a good deal of bleeding and the sooner he was cleaned up and fully clothed, the sooner he could go home. And with Ra in hand.

"Fine…I'll let Kaiba go home…but he can't have the God card."

"WHAT?!"

Kaiba snarled, despite his weakened state, he gripped at the blond teen's hair, "I survived all this hell…that God card is mine! Mine, damn it! So you give it to me when we return to your apartment for my clothes!"

"So? You're not filling out the year requirement, so you can't have it. Want someone to blame, blame Yami." Jounouchi winced some at the hair grabbing, one eye closed. He had to admit, Kaiba was still attractive when he was mad, even if he was a bloodied mess now. He wouldn't mind licking any of that up as long as he didn't end up getting the stuffing beat out of him. "I'd rather just send you packing for home so I don't have him up my ass over you."

The brunette gave the Pharaoh a severe glare, laced with venom. He just couldn't win. He really couldn't win. If it was one thing, it was another. And it happened again and again and for the first time, he really wondered if getting Ra and all the God monsters and reclaiming his former title was really worth it. At this point, he'd just be lucky to count his losses and just go home already. But that didn't mean he couldn't be furious with Yami…or Jounouchi for that matter as he glared at the blond again, "I will get that damn card! One way or another!"

"Yeah? Well, you'll have to save that for another day. Now that Marik's done pulverizing Bakura, it looks safe to get back so you can get all spruced up to go home."

~*~

It felt good to be back in his old clothes. No more nakedness. After he had showered and thoroughly cleaned his stinging wounds, while managing to keep the mutt from imposing on him, Kaiba was getting redressed in his black and long white jacket. He could remember the last time he had it on, when the blond was ordering him to take it off and get down on his knees. He made a face at the memory, though thinking about it made his stomach feel strange. Shaking the feeling off, he neglected the collar about his neck as he stalked into the living room.

Jounouchi was lounging back on the couch, a magazine in hand and he didn't really look up immediately at the CEO's entrance. Then he perked a brow, looking up with a grin, looking him up and down appreciatively. "Decided to go then? Yeah, for the better I guess…don't want Yami to hassle me…"

"Knowing you, I don't really think you'd be too bothered by him either way…" Seto snorted, taking his briefcase up. At least the mutt had the decency to not roam through it. A particular question was on the tip of his tongue, one involving what Yami had informed him on the blond's parents. It was rather disturbing, the thought of it. And he was sure it was something he didn't like discussing, "So…is it safe to assume you've got some natural brain damage?"

That was asked with a smirk and replied to with a raised brow before Jounouchi shook his head with a low laugh. Sometimes Yami was a pain in the butt, he really was. Why'd he have to tell Kaiba about that? "What, they told you about that? Not really any of your business, I don't ask you about Gonzo."

"Gozaburo."

"Same thing, they're both ugly and stupid."

Sometimes he wondered…Kaiba shook his head before settling him with a decent glare, "Don't think I'm not going to get you back for what you've put me through."

"Yeah? What could you possibly do that I won't see coming?"

A good point, but one he had thought over, "This was all some silly little game you wound my up in…maybe I'll have my own. Then you'll see how I play with _my _toys…then you'll have no choice but to give me Ra and lick my boots like the mutt you are."

"Oh, I'm shaking…Bring it."

End.

(Upcoming sequel will be titled, 'Lick My Boot At My Order'.)

Yes, I'm well aware not everything is wrapped up, like Jounouchi's and Kaiba's pasts for this story, but the sequel will deal with all of that. This wasn't originally how I had planned to end it, but as I pondered a lot of it, some of it didn't fit or wouldn't fit until later on, and this portion I didn't think could really go on any further. Now that I have this done, I'll be working on Legend Of Red Eyes and I may start a new one which is called You Look Marvelous, summary for which is listed below:

As rich and famous as he is, attractive despite the attitude, Kaiba Seto has had to deal with a good number of stalkers in his day. But never has he dealt with one so obsessive and deranged. J/S, N/M, one sided OC/S. 

Thanks to all the reviewers and fans of Kiss My Hand. The only thing left is for the touch up and the sequel. Ja!


End file.
